


Bezkresne Noce

by Metheor



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metheor/pseuds/Metheor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charr, sylvari, asura, człowiek i norn - piątka bohaterów, jedna historia. Połączył ich los, z obcych stali się drużyną, której przyszło odegrać dużą rolę, zmieniając życie swoje i wszystkich spotkanych po drodze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś zdecyduje się przeczytać tę historię to będzie mi bardzo miło, bo nie spodziewam się, żeby polski fandom GW2 był duży (ale mogę się mylić!). Jest to opowieść o moich postaciach z Guild Wars 2, które w miarę grania nabierały osobowości i rozwinęły swoją historię, którą postanowiłam spisać i wrzucić tutaj, żeby mieć coś poza kopią na dysku.  
> Lore traktuję bardziej jako wskazówkę niż sztywne zasady i często zmieniam kanon gry tak jak mi się podoba. Jeśli cię to nie odstrasza to zapraszam do czytania.

Wielokolorowe konfetti wirowało w powietrzu, wplątując się w ubrania i włosy świętujących ludzi. Słońce powoli zachodziło za horyzontem, oświetlając całe morze pomarańczowym blaskiem. Wiwaty i śpiewy niosły się daleko po wodzie.  
Na zacumowanym w porcie statku powietrznym można było dostrzec dwie sylwetki, oparte o barierkę i spoglądające na morze. Nikogo jednak nie było na tyle blisko, żeby mógł usłyszeć, co mówią.  
\- Czy nie zdołam cię przekonać żebyś została z nami? Jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. To dopiero początek zmian.  
\- Wiem Trahearne. Ale doskonale dacie sobie radę beze mnie. Muszę odejść. Nie ma tu dla mnie miejsca.  
\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda. Bez ciebie to wszystko by się nie dokonało. Byłaś przy mnie kiedy sam traciłem wiarę i pomogłaś mi ją odzyskać. Zawsze będziesz najbliższą mi osobą.  
\- Nie mów tego Lilith, może być zazdrosna. – cichy śmiech ich obojga.  
\- Powiedziałaś już jej, że zamierzasz zniknąć?  
\- Tak. Nie przyjęła tego najlepiej.  
\- Z czasem zrozumie. Daj jej trochę czasu.  
Słońce już całkiem zniknęło z nieboskłonu i zrobiło się ciemno. Wyższa z postaci odepchnęła się od barierki i skierowała w stronę schodów.  
\- Nie wiem kiedy się zobaczymy następnym razem Trahearne, ale pamiętaj, że przybędę jak tylko będziesz mnie potrzebował.  
\- Oczywiście. Żegnaj przyjaciółko.  
\- Żegnaj przyjacielu.

***

3 lata później, Black Citadel 

Zbliżał się wieczór kiedy Sethir przekroczył bramę Black Citadel. Przystanął na chwilę i rozejrzał się z lekkim uśmiechem. Lubił wracać do stolicy, tu się urodził, wychowywał i żadne inne miejsce w Tyrii poza tym nie było dla niego prawdziwym domem. Pewnym krokiem skierował się w stronę kwater swojego warbandu. Tuż za nim podążał jego oswojony czerwony drake z gatunku salamander. Wielu przechodniów oglądało się za nim z powodu zwierzęcia. Chociaż równie dobrze mogli gapić się na ubiór rangera. Order of Whispers, w którym służył już ponad 2 lata działał zazwyczaj w ukryciu i incognito, ale posiadał też oficjalne mundury, a jeden z nich miał na sobie właśnie Sethir.  
Skinął głową strażnikom przy bramie i wszedł na teren mieszkalny. Z pubów dobiegały głośne śpiewy, a w jednym przypadku też odgłosy bójki. Nic się nie zmieniło odkąd był tu po raz ostatni 3 miesiące temu, co napełniało go dziwnym spokojem ducha. W całej Tyrii działo się dużo, ciągle zachodziły zmiany, pojawiali się kolejni wrogowie do pokonania i wojny do wygrania, ale w tym miejscu czas jakby stanął. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że tak będzie zawsze.  
Wszedł do swojego ulubionego pubu, Hero’s Forum. Tak jak miał nadzieję, zobaczył tam znajome twarze. Skierował się w ich stronę z zamiarem zaskoczenia przyjaciół, ale nie zdążył. Został zauważony.  
\- Sethir! – Yahuk Fellstrike, elementalista, zerwał się z ławy i skoczył w jego stronę.  
Cała reszta natychmiast poszła za jego przykładem.  
\- Szefie! Witaj w domu. – Wroda zasalutowała mu żartobliwie, po czym szybko go przytuliła.  
Kiedy inżynier się odsunęła, za jej plecami czekał już ktoś, kogo Sethir chciał zobaczyć najbardziej. Clawspur, thief, jego najlepszy przyjaciel i partner jeszcze z czasów kiedy obaj służyli w innym warbandzie, z którego tylko oni obaj przeżyli. Najbliższa mu osoba na świecie.  
\- Mogłeś chociaż dać jakoś znać, że wracasz. – Clawspur usiłował sprawiać wrażenie zdenerwowanego, ale był zbyt szczęśliwy żeby mu to wyszło. Trzy miesiące to długi okres czasu kiedy się za kimś tęskni.  
\- Niespodzianka. – Sethir uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, a za ich plecami Yahuk i Wroda szturchali się łokciami i chichotali.  
Clawspur przewrócił oczami i wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie.  
\- Musisz nadgonić dwie kolejki i dotrzymać nam tempa.  
\- Zapomniałeś chyba z kim rozmawiasz.  
Clawspur otworzył usta jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili. Kiedy już wszyscy usiedli i zamówili swoje piwa, Sethir nachylił się do thiefa.  
\- Miałeś zamiar powiedzieć coś romantycznego i żenującego, prawda?  
Clawspur zakrztusił się, protestując, a Yahuk nie mógł zrozumieć czemu Sethir wygląda z tego powodu na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

***

Popołudnie zamieniło się w wieczór, ten w noc, a warband ciągle siedział w pubie. Z upływem czasu przy ich stoliku zebrał się mały tłumek, kiedy kolejni znajomi schodzili się po swoich obowiązkach napić się czegoś i zrelaksować. Wielu z nich pełniło funkcje tylko w Black Citadel albo rejonach okolicznych, więc chętnie słuchali o tym, co się dzieje w odleglejszych zakątkach świata. Oczywiście, Sethir nie mógł zdradzać im szczegółów swoich misji, ale miał w zanadrzu parę historii na takie okazje. Lubił opowiadać zwłaszcza o swoim partnerze z Orderu.  
\- Yvers jest sylvari. – tłumaczył zebranym naokoło – Urodził się 13 miesięcy temu. To całkiem sporo czasu, jak na sylvari. – dodał, widząc jak niektórzy słuchacze patrzą na niego z niedowierzaniem. W Black Citadel pojawiało się niewielu przedstawicieli tego gatunku, jako że praktycznie cały ten teren był mocno zindustrializowany i nie było tu nawet jednego zdrowego drzewa. Charry miały ogólne pojęcie o mieszkańcach Tyrii, ale te, które nie opuszczały Black Citadel, wiedziały bardzo mało.  
\- Yvers jest thiefem, więc dobrze nam się współpracuje, mam już doświadczenie. – uśmiechnął się do Clawspura. – W Orderze nazywają nas Cudowne Duo.  
\- Tak, bo tylko cudem udaje wam się wykonać misje, które skopiecie. – rzucił Clawspur złośliwie – Opowiadałeś, jak kiedyś… - rozległy się śmiechy kiedy ranger gwałtownie zaczął uciszać thiefa.  
\- Nie powinniście być tajni? W końcu Order of Whispers to szpiedzy… - odezwał się ktoś z tyłu.  
\- Order jest jak Ash Legion. – odparł jeden z agentów Whispers, który również przyłączył się do pijących – Ma oficjalnego dowódcę, którego tożsamości wprawdzie nikt nie zna, ale ma też oficjalnych przedstawicieli, ludzi od werbunku, takich jak ja i członków paktu, którzy działają na widoku, jak Sethir.  
Shadowheart skinął głową koledze.  
\- Jest dokładnie tak. Wielu agentów ma inne zadania, trzeba się pokazywać, żeby ludzie widzieli, że działamy. Order of Whispers to nie tylko szpiegostwo…  
Minęło jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Sethir i Clawspur byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy udali się do swojej kwatery. Odprowadzili Yahuka, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach i powoli zaczęli iść w stronę własnego mieszkania. Nie śpieszyli się, chcąc nacieszyć się wieczornym spacerem i swoim towarzystwem. Sethir już od dawna nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Potrzebował tych kilku dni odpoczynku i oderwania się od obowiązków, które rzadko bywały przyjemne.  
\- Musisz kiedyś przywieźć tego Yversa tutaj. Chcę go poznać. Ciągle o nim opowiadasz. – odezwał się w pewnym momencie thief.  
\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, Claw. – Sethir zaśmiał się – To sylvari, nie jestem nawet pewien czy mogą…  
\- A ty tylko o jednym. – pokręcił głową – Chcę go poznać, bo z nim pracujesz. No i muszę ocenić czy nadaje się do pilnowania twojego pechowego tyłka.  
\- Mój pechowy tyłek ma się bardzo dobrze, sam go świetnie chronię.  
\- Sprawdzimy w domu.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać. A swoją drogą, zanim wyszliśmy, usłyszałem, że Wroda coś wspominała o nowym adiutancie trybuna Brimstona. O co chodziło?  
\- A tak, trybun ma nową adiutantkę. Wszyscy plotkują. Zakłady stoją 8 do 2, że mają romans.  
\- No proszę, nasza pani trybun pewnie jest niepocieszona. A ty co obstawiasz?  
\- Obstawiam, że mało mnie to obchodzi. Zresztą mało prawdopodobne. Ona jest warriorem większym od ciebie. Chyba bardziej robi za jego ochronę niż sekretarkę.  
\- Tak jakby Rytlock Brimstone potrzebował ochrony…

***

W głównej siedzibie trybuna Blood Legionu mimo późnej pory wciąż paliło się światło. Ciszę zakłócał jedynie szelest przekładanych papierów i ciche westchnienia co jakiś czas.  
Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść. – rzucił krótko Rytlock, nie podnosząc głowy znad dokumentów, które czytał.  
W drzwiach stanęła Ashtar Quickblade, jego adiutantka i prawa ręka. Była potężnie zbudowanym charrem o całkiem białym futrze z jedną czarną plamą na nosie. Nosiła ciężką zbroję, taką jak jej szef. Patrząc na nią, rzeczywiście można było odnieść wrażenie, że była ochroniarzem, a nie kimś w rodzaju sekretarki. Ciężka kolczuga i kolczaste naramienniki nie były typowym ubiorem biurowym.  
\- Przyniosłam rozkazy od imperatora. Podpisane są też przez panią trybun Ash Legion.  
\- Znowu zwalają brudną robotę na mnie, co? – mruknął Rytlock niezadowolony i przyjął od niej teczkę. Przez dłuższą chwilę przeglądał jej zawartość w milczeniu, a Ashtar czekała cierpliwie. Kiedy skończył czytać miała wrażenie, że widzi na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu. Ale mogła to być tylko gra cieni.  
\- Wreszcie coś rusza. – wymruczał jakby do siebie, a potem zwrócił się do niej – Za parę miesięcy ruszamy na wschód Ashtar.  
\- Czy to będzie to, co pan planował już od dawna?  
Tym razem była pewna, że się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tym razem na pewno tak.  
Warriorka już chciała się odmeldować, kiedy przypomniała jej się jeszcze jedna sprawa, z którą tu przyszła.  
\- Sir, miałam pana informować o wiadomościach na temat Sethira Shadowhearta.  
\- Coś nowego u niego? O ile pamiętam, był tu jakieś trzy miesiące temu.  
\- Właśnie wrócił do Black Citadel, sir. Pewnie planuje się zameldować jutro do pani trybun Desertgrave. Czy zaplanować z nim spotkanie?  
\- Tak. Dawno nie było tu nikogo, z kim można było się porządnie napić.  
Ashtar, kręcąc głową wyszła z gabinetu. Faceci.

***  
The Grove 

Veyael śnił, a przed oczami przemykał mu cały świat. Widział sceny z życia poprzednich sylvari, ich sukcesy i porażki. Miliony cudzych wspomnień wlewało się w niego i napełniało go wiedzą o świecie. Jeden z obrazów przykuł jego uwagę. Czuł, że to jego własne wspomnienie, chociaż przecież nie mógł jeszcze żadnych mieć. Był to kształt czarnej kosy, która kołysała się na boki. Wpatrywał się w nią jak zahipnotyzowany, wodząc za nią wzrokiem, aż wreszcie kosa wskazała mu inny kierunek. Odwrócił się i zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Zobaczył siebie, całego skąpanego w świetle. Walczył ze smokiem. Nie mogło to być nic innego niż smok, nie poznał żadnej istoty większej i straszniejszej niż one. Musiało to być wspomnienie zdarzeń, które dopiero miały nadejść. Już w tym momencie czuł, że powinien dążyć do tego, żeby wszystko to, co widział się wydarzyło.  
Poczuł nagle gwałtowne szarpnięcie, jak gdyby ktoś nim gwałtownie potrząsnął. Sceny walki rozwiały się, a zastąpiły je inne. Było w nich coś niepokojącego. Szelest pająków przemykających pod ścianami. Warkot wściekłych psów. Stukot kamieni osuwających się, kiedy coś wypełzało z ziemi. Trzask bicza. Nie potrafił połączyć tych scen z żadnym innym wspomnieniem, które widział wcześniej. Były straszne, a jednocześnie tak… Pociągające. Powoli zaczął zapominać o czarnej kosie, smoku i całej reszcie. Jego sen otuliła ciemność i czuł jakby w jego wnętrzu pojawiło się coś nowego. Jakby w jego sercu ktoś zasiał nowe ziarenko, które powoli schowało się tak głęboko, że nie był pewien czy nie było to tylko złudzenie.  
Kolejne szarpnięcie, tym razem jeszcze silniejsze i Veyael poczuł, że budzi się ze swojego snu. Zaczęły docierać do niego krzyki, które rozbrzmiewały naokoło. Nie potrafił jeszcze rozróżnić słów, ale instynktownie czuł, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Niepokojąca obecność w jego umyśle zniknęła bez śladu, zupełnie jak gdyby nigdy jej tam nie było. Hałas ucichł.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał go głęboki kobiecy głos.  
Otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą białowłosą sylvari. Był pewien, że skądś zna klęczącą przy nim kobietę. W końcu duża ilość wspomnień, które oglądał należała do niej. W jej oczach czaiła się troska. Oddychała ciężko, jak gdyby biegła, ale leżące na ziemi ciała, które zauważył po chwili, powiedziały mu, że została stoczona tu walka. A tak, zadała mu pytanie…  
\- Czuję się dobrze? – wyszło mu to bardziej jak pytanie, ale kobieta i tak rozluźniła się nieznacznie.  
Podała mu rękę i pomogła mu wstać. Veyael jeszcze nie czuł się zbyt pewnie na nogach. Odganiał od siebie ostatnie wspomnienia koszmaru, w jaki zmienił się jego sen i starał się pozbierać. Kobieta czekała cierpliwie aż nowoobudzony sylvari doprowadzi się do porządku.  
\- Co tu się właściwie stało? – zapytał, kiedy już poczuł się bardziej przytomny.  
\- Kilku członków Nightmare Court udało się wedrzeć do miejsca gdzie śpią nowe sylvari. – wyjaśniła mu, patrząc na niego badawczo. – Zdołaliśmy ich powstrzymać zanim zdążyli narobić większych szkód, ale niestety udało im się dotrzeć do ciebie. Na szczęście nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby zrobili ci jakąś krzywdę. – wzrokiem omiatała całe jego ciało, szukając śladów ingerencji w jego sen.  
\- Naprawdę czuję się dobrze. – zapewnił ją.  
\- Wierzę ci. – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Powiedz mi teraz jak się nazywasz i udamy się do Pale Tree, żeby mogła cię poznać.  
\- Nazywam się Veyael.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać. Ja jestem Caithe.

***

Pale Tree była piękna i świetlista. Takie pierwsze myśli narodziły się w głowie Veyaela, kiedy tylko spojrzał na swoją panią. Obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem i skinieniem zaprosiła, żeby podszedł bliżej. Skłonił się przed nią.  
\- Witaj, Veyael. Czekałam na ciebie, moje dziecko.  
Caithe trzymała się gdzieś z boku praktycznie niezauważona przez nikogo i nie odzywała się ani słowem. Obserwowała tylko uważnie całą sytuację.  
\- Opowiedz mi co widziałeś w swoim śnie. – poprosiła tymczasem Plae Tree młodego sylvari.  
Zawahał się przez chwilę, potem głęboko odetchnął. To było ważne, nie mógł ukryć prawdy przed swoją matką.  
\- Śniłem o świecie, takim, jaki go widzą wszystkie twoje dzieci. Wiele jeszcze nie rozumiem, ale chcę go poznać jak najlepiej. Czuję, że mam tam zadanie do spełnienia.  
\- A o czym śniłeś, kiedy dotknął cię Nightmare Court? – zapytała Pale Tree poważnym tonem. Veyael opuścił głowę.  
\- To był raczej koszmar niż sen. – przyznał zawstydzony – widziałem dziwne sceny. Pająki, olbrzymie wurmy wydostające się z ziemi i zatruwające wszystko naokoło. Były tam też inne sylvari, ale zachowywały się dziwnie. Namawiały mnie, żebym się do nich przyłączył. Ale oni krzywdzili innych, a ja… - urwał, niezdolny bo kontynuować.  
\- Już dobrze. Nie poddałeś się im, zostałeś sobą. Nikogo nie będziesz krzywdził. – Pale Tree pocieszyła mężczyznę.  
Milczenie zapadło w sali, kiedy każde z nich pogrążyło się w swoich myślach.  
\- Veyael, idź teraz do preceptorów i wybierz swoją ścieżkę. Poznaj swój dom i innych jego mieszkańców. Znajdź coś, co sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy. – Pale Tree uśmiechnęła się do niego. Odpowiedział uśmiechem, skłonił się i udał się w kierunku windy.  
Caithe poczekała aż ruchomy kwiat zniknie gdzieś na dole, dopiero wtedy zwróciła się do swojej pani.  
\- Co z nim będzie? – zapytała wprost – Nightmare usiłowali na niego wpłynąć i nie mamy pewności, że im się nie udało.  
\- Chwytają się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwych metod odkąd Faolain zniknęła. – przyznała Pale Tree. Firstborn spochmurniała na wzmiankę o swojej ukochanej, ale nie odezwała się.  
\- Na razie nie wiemy czy udało im się cokolwiek osiągnąć. Nie możemy nic zrobić.  
\- Czyli mamy go po prostu tak zostawić? – Caithe wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej niezadowoloną.  
\- Nie. Będziesz jego opiekunką w tych pierwszych tygodniach po obudzeniu. Ucz go, pokazuj nowe rzeczy, zapoznaj ze światem. I obserwuj cały czas, bardzo pilnie. Może pod twoim wpływem nic, co w nim zaszczepili nie będzie miało nawet szansy wyrosnąć. A jeśli jednak okaże się, że tym razem odnieśli sukces, to wtedy będziemy działać. Pamiętaj, że ostatecznie to będzie tylko i wyłącznie jego wybór.  
\- Miejmy więc nadzieję, że to nigdy nie nastąpi. – mruknęła ponuro Caithe, kierując się do wyjścia.

***

Zjechała na dół i udała się tam, gdzie wiedziała, że zastanie Veyaela. Tak jak się spodziewała, był akurat w zbrojowni, gdzie inny sylvari pomagał założyć mu prostą zbroję. Obaj rozmawiali przy tym z ożywieniem i nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć widząc entuzjazm swojego nowego wychowanka. Każdy sylvari był taki po obudzeniu. Wszystko go ciekawiło, chciał poznać zasady działania każdej rzeczy, którą spotkał na swojej drodze.  
\- Widzę, że postanowiłeś zostać guardianem.  
\- Caithe! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony, odwracając się do niej z uśmiechem – Co powiedziała nasza matka?  
\- Na razie jesteś skazany na mnie, będę cię pilnować przez jakiś czas, żeby zobaczyć czy nie uszkodzili cię za bardzo. Ale myślę, że oboje sobie dobrze poradzimy.  
Veyael rozpromienił się cały w uśmiechu.  
\- Postanowiłeś czym się na razie zajmiesz? Może twój sen dał ci jakieś wskazówki?  
\- Tak. Zanim zacząłem widzieć te straszne obrazy, widziałem czarną kosę. – oznajmił podekscytowany.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie była część koszmaru? – Caithe zmarszczyła brwi, ale on pokręcił głową zdecydowanie.  
\- Nie, to na pewno był mój własny sen. Kosa wskazała mi kierunek i później widziałem siebie. Walczyłem ze smokiem. – popatrzył na nią świetlistymi, ufnymi oczami – Ty walczyłaś ze smokiem prawda? I pokonałaś go…  
Firstborn popatrzyła bezradnie na jego pełną wiary twarz. Smok? Zupełnie nie tego się spodziewała. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że to nie będzie takie proste, jak mu się wydaje? Próba pokonania jednego smoka zakończyła się śmiercią Snaffa i rozpadem ich drużyny, do pokonania drugiego potrzeba było dużych sił wojskowych. Caithe poczuła się zupełnie bezradna wobec wielkich planów i marzeń Veyaela, który wciąż wpatrywał się w nią z zachwytem jakby liczył, że zacznie dawać mu wskazówki jak najszybciej i najlepiej zabić smoka. Jeśli to miał być jego Wyld Hunt… Albo go wykona, albo zginie próbując. Sama ta myśl napełniła ją strachem. Jakiego trzeba mieć pecha, żeby wyśnić sobie praktycznie niewykonalny Wyld Hunt? A jeśli dodać do tego jego prawdopodobnie zatruty sen…  
Caithe jednego była pewna. Życie młodego sylvari na pewno nie będzie nudne.

***

Rata Sum

Wręczanie dyplomów ukończenia Uniwersytetu Dynamiki odbywało się, jak co roku, z wielką pompą. Każda z trzech uczelni chciała się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony i udowodnić, że to właśnie jej wychowankowie są najzdolniejszymi spośród zdolnych. Uniwersytet Synergii przeprowadził swoją ceremonię wczoraj, a Uniwersytet Statyki planował to zrobić dopiero za tydzień.  
Kandydaci początkowo byli wyczytywani alfabetycznie. Po usłyszeniu swego imienia każdy podchodził i odbierał dyplom z dumną miną. Zwieńczeniem ceremonii było oznajmienie, kto uzyskał najwyższe wyniki w ciągu swojego okresu nauki i wykazał się największym talentem na zajęciach. Asura ta z pewnością mogła liczyć na oferty od największych i najlepiej finansowanych krewe.  
Rektor uniwersytetu poprawił okulary na nosie i dostojnym głosem oznajmił.  
\- Mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że w tym roku najwyższe wyniki osiągnęła Minggki. – rozległy się brawa, kiedy na podest nieśmiałym krokiem wsunęła się niziutka Asura o jasnobrązowej skórze, dużych błękitnych oczach i niebieskich włosach związanych w podrygujący wesoło kucyk. Uszy drgały jej nerwowo kiedy odbierała swój dyplom, widać po niej było dużą tremę. Uśmiechała się z zakłopotaniem, kiedy rektor wyczytywał jej osiągnięcia z czasów studiów, takie jak opracowanie rewolucyjnego projektu golema do robót domowych czy też udoskonalenie przekaźników mentalnych, bardzo przydatnych Mesmerom, którym zresztą sama była.  
Po zakończeniu przemowy rektora na scenę wkroczyła Zojja, trzymając mały dyplom, oprawiony w ramki.  
\- W uznaniu osiągnięć tej młodej Asury, wraz z Arcane Council, postanowiliśmy przyznać jej również nagrodę imienia Snaffa. – zaprosiła oniemiałą laureatkę do siebie skinieniem głowy.  
\- Pamiętaj, że zobowiązuje cię to do godnego reprezentowania Snaffa, który był jednym z najświetniejszych golemancerów, jacy kiedykolwiek żyli. Niech będzie to dla ciebie wyznacznik, do którego masz dążyć.  
\- Dziękuję za ten zaszczyt. – zdołała wykrztusić Minggki, przyjmując dyplomik w swoje ręce. Zerknęła na publiczność i zobaczyła swoich rodziców, którzy siedzieli dumni w pierwszym rzędzie. Mama, jak zawsze emocjonalna, ocierała ukradkiem łzy. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i szybko zeszła ze sceny.  
Minggki nigdy nie czuła się dobrze będąc w centrum zainteresowania. Była bardzo nieśmiała i nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze w kontaktach z innymi. Szczerze mówiąc, miała szczęście, że była taka zdolna, inaczej nie byłaby w stanie znaleźć pracy w żadnym porządnym krewe i zapewne skończyłaby pracując u swoich rodziców, którzy zajmowali się bramami Asur. Rodzinny biznes w ogóle jej nie pociągał.  
Na nieszczęście dla niej, to nie był koniec dzisiejszego dnia. Po zakończonej ceremonii podeszli do niej rodzice, żeby złożyć gratulacje, ale szybko się wycofali, robiąc miejsce dla wynalazców, którzy znaleźli się tu dzisiaj i zainteresowali się jej skromną osobą. Po pewnym czasie kręciło jej się już w głowie od propozycji, które dostawała. Przeprosiła wszystkich, korzystając z wymówki, że musi iść do toalety i schowała się za jednym z filarów. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała tam wrócić i na coś się zdecydować, ale stresowała się na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiała odmówić większości. Bała się wyrazu ich twarzy kiedy wybierze tylko jedną z propozycji.  
\- Wody? – ręka ze szklanką znalazła się w jej polu widzenia tak nagle, że drgnęła gwałtownie, zaskoczona.  
\- Och, przepraszam! – asura, która zaproponowała jej napój cofnęła się spłoszona – Wyglądałaś po prostu jakbyś chciała się napić i pomyślałam… - urwała z zakłopotaniem i zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie.  
Minggki przyjrzała się nieznajomej. Była trochę wyższa od niej, miała krótkie blond włosy zaczesane na prawą stronę i lekko skośne, fioletowe oczy. Ciągle wyglądała na zawstydzoną swoim zachowaniem. Mesmerka poczuła, że odrobinę szybciej bije jej serce. Zawsze miała słabość do blondynek. Przyjęła szklankę z wodą.  
\- Dziękuję. – odezwała się cicho, biorąc mały łyk i udając o wiele bardziej spokojną niż była – Nie byłaś chyba wśród tych wszystkich przywódców krewe, którzy proponowali mi właśnie posady, prawda?  
\- Nie, no co ty. – tamta zaprzeczyła gwałtownie – Jestem tylko skromną asystentką, przyszłam na ceremonię popatrzeć… - znowu zarumieniła się gwałtownie, a Minggki poczuła, że rumieniec wypełza i na jej policzki. Nieznajoma bardzo wyraźnie zasugerowała, że przyszła popatrzeć na nią. Schlebiało jej to bardzo, ale zupełnie nie wiedziała jak powinna zareagować na komplementy. Odchrząknęła i wzięła łyk wody ze szklanki. Blondynka wyciągnęła w jej kierunku dłoń.  
\- Jestem Hexxe. – potrząsnęły dłońmi w krótkim uścisku.  
\- Też kończyłaś Dynamikę? – zapytała Minggki, po to żeby podtrzymać rozmowę, kiedy zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.  
\- Och nie, byłam na Synergii. To bardziej moje klimaty. – zaśmiała się krótko – Właściwie to przyszłam tu dzisiaj, bo miała nadzieję z tobą porozmawiać. – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.  
\- Och. – mesmerka nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Widziałam twoje projekty golema VAL-A, były naprawdę rewolucyjne. Chciałabym o tym bardziej podyskutować, ale teraz chyba jesteś za bardzo zajęta. – rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie w stronę niecierpliwiących się przywódców różnych krewe.  
\- No tak. – zdążyła już zapomnieć o swoim nieprzyjemnym obowiązku, za bardzo zauroczyła ją nowo poznana asura – To może wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem. Póki co zamieszkuję jeszcze u rodziców, chociaż niedługo to się pewnie zmieni.  
\- Naprawdę mogę cię odwiedzić? – Hexxe wyglądała na podekscytowaną.  
\- Tak. Mam u siebie wszystkie blueprinty i swoje notatki z tamtego okresu, myślę że mogą cię zainteresować.  
\- Ale super! – jej nowa koleżanka nie mogłaby chyba być szczęśliwsza nawet gdyby próbowała – To będę o 19, może być?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Przepraszam, czy można? – usłyszały za sobą znajomy głos.  
Zbliżyła się do nich Zojja, prowadząc za sobą wysoką, poważną asurę, ubraną w niebiesko – białe szaty.  
\- To ja nie będę przeszkadzać. – wymamrotała Hexxe niepewnym głosem, cofając się powoli. Kiedy już oddaliła się na pewną odległość, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Zojja przez moment patrzyła w tamtym kierunku zmrużonymi oczami, ale z powrotem skierowała się w stronę Minggki, która wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.  
\- Chciałam ci jeszcze raz pogratulować. – powiedziała Zojja, po czym dodała – I przypomnieć, że nagroda wiąże się nie tylko z zaszczytami, ale i obowiązkami. Musisz godnie reprezentować imię i pamięć Snaffa.  
\- Oczywiście. – niebieskowłosa asura potaknęła gorliwie.  
Zojja pokiwała głową, po czym wskazała na stojącą obok niej postać.  
\- To jest Magister Ulla z Durmand Priory. Organizacja zainteresowała się tobą i chciałaby nawiązać bliższą współpracę.  
\- To prawda. – potaknęła Ulla, podając Minggki rękę – Twoje zasługi naukowe są wybitne jak na tak młody wiek i sądzimy, że możesz bardzo przysłużyć się Priory swoimi badaniami.  
\- Słyszałam co nieco o Durmand Priory, ale nie sądziłam, że moje badania leżą w waszej sferze zainteresowań. – mesmerka wydawała się być lekko zakłopotana – Badacie przecież Starsze Smoki, a ja buduję przekaźniki mesmeryczne.  
\- Ależ proszę tak nie obniżać wartości swoim dokonań. To zła reklama. – Ulla uśmiechnęła się lekko. Minggki zarumieniła się – Działania i metody Starszych Smoków są nie do przewidzenia i badamy wiele kierunków, w których może się posunąć nasza obrona przed nimi. Mesmeryzm jest jedną z nich.  
\- Ja… Sama nie wiem, nie przypuszczałam, że mogłabym dostać taką ofertę…  
\- Nie musisz się decydować już zaraz. – przerwała jej Zojja, która wyglądała na lekko zniecierpliwioną – Przemyśl wszystkie otrzymane propozycje do jutra i wtedy wybierz. To nie jest decyzja, którą można podjąć w pięć minut.  
\- Liczę na naszą przyszłą współpracę. – Ulla znowu uścisnęła jej dłoń i obie Asury oddaliły się niespiesznie.  
Minggki patrzyła na plecy oddalających się przez chwilę, zanim została wciągnięta w kolejną rozmowę o swoich planach na przyszłość.

***

Siedziała zamyślona przy swoim biurku, bezwiednie rysując figury geometryczne na leżących tam wykresach, kiedy do świata rzeczywistego przywróciło ją pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Przyniosłam ciastka. – Hexxe uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, przestępując z nogi na nogę na jej progu i wyciągając w jej kierunku pudełko owinięte w kolorową chusteczkę.  
Minggki uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jej widok. Potrzebowała odskoczni od zaprzątających ją myśli, a nowopoznana koleżanka była świetna do tej roli. Zaprosiła ją do środka i usadziła na kanapie, przepraszając, że jeszcze nie przygotowała notatek, po które przyszła Hexxe.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym. – śmiała się blondynka – Miałaś bardzo zajęty dzień, to zrozumiałe.  
Po kilkunastu minutach obie siedziały już z herbatą i ciastkami nad starymi blueprintami golema VAL-A. Minggki opowiadała o swoich pierwszych próbach, żywo gestykulując i rozsiewając okruszki wszędzie naokoło siebie. Wkrótce rozmowa zboczyła z tematów naukowych na prywatne, pozwalając im poznać się nieco bliżej. Minggki złapała się na tym, że nie może przestać patrzeć na zmrużone w uśmiechu bladofioletowe oczy Hexxe i jej szeroki uśmiech jak opowiadała o swoich doświadczeniach na uniwersytecie. Mesmerka zarumieniła się i zaczęła wędrować wzrokiem po pokoju, żeby tylko znowu się nie zapatrzeć.  
\- Coś ci chyba chodzi po głowie. – zauważyła blond asura – Wyglądasz na zamyśloną.  
Minggki spanikowała, nie chcąc się przyznać do torów, którymi wędrowały jej myśli i rzuciła pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.  
\- Chodzi o tę dzisiejszą rozmowę z Zojją i Magister Ullą. – urwała na chwilę, wpatrując się w kanapę. Nie zauważyła przez to jak nagle Hexxe spoważniała i wyglądała nawet na lekko przestraszoną – Zaproponowały mi dzisiaj żebym wstąpiła do Durmand Priory i prowadziła swoje badania pod ich szyldem.  
Hexxe nie potrafiła ukryć zaskoczenia na swojej twarzy.  
\- Jak to, przecież oni badają smoki. Po co im twoje golemy domowe?  
\- No wiesz, nie budowałam tylko pomocy domowych. – wytknęła jej Minggki lekko oburzonym tonem. Blondynka zarumieniła się i zaczęła ją przepraszać.  
\- Jak myślisz, powinnam przyłączyć się do Priory?  
Hexxe zastanawiała się przez chwilę.  
\- To twoja decyzja, ale ja radziłabym ci wstąpić. To da ci możliwości pracy w całej Tyrii, a nie tylko w Rata Sum. Pomyśl, jakie to może mieć konsekwencje dla twoich badań. Poza tym będziesz mogła współpracować z najwybitniejszymi badaczami na świecie.  
\- Najwybitniejszymi w jednej dziedzinie. – przypomniała jej mesmerka.  
\- Ale każdy z nich ma swoją specjalność. Daleko by nie zaszli jakby każdy był tylko specjalistą od smoków i nic poza tym.  
\- W sumie masz rację… - Minggki dalej nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
\- Prześpij się z tym i podejmij decyzję rano. – doradziła jej Hexxe.  
Po jej wyjściu Minggki długo zastanawiała się czy dopisanie „tak poradziła mi Hex” do swojej listy za i przeciw Durmand Priory jest rozsądnym argumentem. 

***

Następnego dnia przed południem, w oddziale Durmand Priory w Rata Sum Ulla kolejny raz ściskała dłoń Minggki.  
\- Miło mi powitać cię w naszej organizacji. Niech nasza współpraca będzie owocna. 

 

***

Queensdale

\- Hej, Severin! Łap!  
Rudowłosa kobieta drgnęła kiedy obok jej policzka przeleciał nóż. Za jej plecami rozległy się śmiechy. Zacisnęła na chwilę pięści, po czym odetchnęła głęboko i rozluźniła dłonie.  
\- Bardzo zabawne Betty. – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, odwracając się do kobiety, która rzuciła w nią ostrzem. Tamta skrzywiła się, a Severin zdała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd. Kobieta nienawidziła kiedy ktoś zwracał się do niej po imieniu. Ostatnia osoba, która to zrobiła miała przewlekłe problemy z słuchem z powodu straty jednego ucha. Noże Betty były bardzo ostre.  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem Betty. – skrzyżowała ramiona z naburmuszoną miną, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że śmiechy towarzyszy były skierowane teraz w jej stronę. Kilka gapiów wokół obserwowało rozwój sytuacji, czekając na rozrywkę jaką na pewno byłaby dla nich bójka obu kobiet. Bójka, w której Severin miała marne szanse na wygraną.  
Dziewczyna była drobna i niska z krótkimi rudymi włosami ustylizowanymi w krótkiego irokeza. Poruszała się zwinnie i szybko, ale zwątpiła czy dałaby radę choćby raz dotknąć Ostrą Betty, potężnie zbudowaną, najlepszą nożowniczkę w tej okolicy. Dlatego zamiast kontynuować sprzeczkę podniosła dłonie w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Daj spokój Brzytwa, nabijam się tylko.  
Mierzyły się przez chwilę ostrożnymi spojrzeniami. _Jesteśmy kwita_ , przekonywała się w myślach Severin, _ona mnie zaskoczyła, ja ją obraziłam, więc wszystko jest w porządku. Remis. Teraz się uśmiechniemy, o tak właśnie, pięknie ci idzie Betty, ja też się uśmiecham i rozchodzimy się w swoje strony._  
Bardzo dyskretnie odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy druga kobieta odwróciła się i odeszła w swoją stronę. Schyliła się po swoje sztylety, które leżały na ziemi. Kończyła je ostrzyć kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło. Zatknęła je za pasek i zabrała się do czyszczenia pistoletu. Obok niej leżał już wypolerowany łuk.  
Czas oczekiwania przed kolejnymi skokami był w Jaskini Bandytów najgorszy. Wszyscy powoli zaczynali głupieć z nudów i prowokować bójki, byleby tylko znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Bez Peta w pobliżu nikt nie potrafił zapanować nad tą bandą wyrzutków, która nie uznawała żadnej władzy oprócz swojego dowódcy.  
\- Co tam porabiasz, Sev? – usłyszała wesoły, dziewczęcy głos za plecami.  
\- To samo co zawsze, Lee. – odpowiedziała i odwróciła się do rozmówczyni. Była nią niska dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i skośnych oczach, pochodząca z Canthy. Lee nie było jej prawdziwym imieniem, ale nikt nie potrafił go wymówić. Poza tym, mało kto używał tu swojego oryginalnego imienia, z Severin na czele.  
Lee usiadła koło niej, zwinnie przerzucając swoje gwiazdki między palcami. Były to małe, płaskie ostrza w kształcie gwiazd, które były śmiertelnie niebezpieczną bronią w dłoniach małej Lee. Był to tylko jeden z wynalazków, które przywiozła ze sobą z Canthy, i którymi siała grozę w całym Queensdale.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy Pete i Ciemny Joe wrócą ze zwiadu. – westchnęła tęsknie Lee – Siedzimy tu już tak długo, chcę żeby coś się działo. Potrzebuję akcji, wiesz?  
\- Wiem, wiem. – wszyscy potrzebowali akcji oprócz Severin, której całkowicie odpowiadało siedzenie w bezpiecznej i w większości suchej jaskini, gdzie nie trzeba było nikogo zabijać. No chyba, że ktoś komuś podpadł. Wtedy powstawały zakłady kto kogo dopadnie pierwszy.  
\- A ty jak zwykle wykazujesz zero entuzjazmu. – skarciła ją Lee – Musisz być bardziej gorliwa i dawać przykład, na przykład takiej Brzytwie.  
Severin rozejrzała się nerwowo, ale wielkiej kobiety nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.  
\- Ciszej. – syknęła – Dopiero co wymigałam się od bójki z nią.  
\- Och, nie widziałam tego. – dziewczyna była podekscytowana – Chciałabym się z nią zmierzyć.  
\- Nie, nie chciałabyś. – odpowiedziała jej Severin karcącym tonem, chociaż jakiś głos w jej wnętrzu przekonywał ją, że to dopiero byłby widok – wielka i zabójcza Betty z nożem i mała, zwinna i cicha jak cień Lee ze swoimi gwiazdkami i strzałkami. Miałaby problem na kogo stawiać swoją resztkę pieniędzy.  
Z dylematu wybawił ją nagły głos, który rozległ się w wejściu do jaskini.  
\- Zbierajcie się. Ruszamy.  
Pete wrócił i zaczynała się zabawa.

***

Zmieniła zdanie, najgorsze przed skokiem było ustawianie się na wyznaczonych wcześniej pozycjach i oczekiwanie na sygnał. W jakikolwiek sposób by się nie ułożyła to i tak coś jej przeszkadzało. Gałęzie krzaków kuły ją nawet przez grupy płaszcz i wciskały się do butów, ziemia była za twarda, kaptur zsuwał się na oczy i na dodatek miała wrażenie, że do rękawa wpełzł jej jakiś robak. Tkwiła jednak posłusznie w bezruchu, żeby nie zdradzić swojego miejsca ukrycia choćby i najmniejszym szelestem. Znajdowała się w pewnym oddaleniu od celu, co pozwoliło jej na pewne rozluźnienie. Jedynymi ludźmi, których będzie musiała zabić będą ci, którzy spróbują uciec. Nie sądziła, że tacy się znajdą, bo ekipa, która wchodziła do środka nie pozwoli sobie na wypuszczanie zbiegów.  
Ze swojej pozycji widziała jak krąg bandytów wokół młyna zbliża się powoli do budynku, przemykając między stogami siana, beczkami i innymi gospodarskimi sprzętami porozrzucanymi po podwórzu. Ścisnęła swój łuk w rękach i cicho sięgnęła po pierwszą strzałę. Przez myśli przemknęły jej lata, które spędziła jako drobny złodziejaszek z Divinity’s Reach i późniejsze, kiedy złapał ją Pete i zamiast obciąć dłonie za próbę kradzieży jego sakiewki, przygarnął i wyszkolił. Nigdy nie była pewna czy bardziej jest mu wdzięczna czy go nienawidzi, ale została i zawsze była lojalna. No i doceniała fakt, że nigdy nie próbował zaciągnąć jej do łóżka, w przeciwieństwie do ogromnej większości mężczyzn, których spotkała po ucieczce z domu.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głośny gwizd. Sygnał. Mimo całej swojej niechęci do zabijania nie mogła powstrzymać uczucia ekscytacji, które ją ogarnęło. Adrenalina buzowała w niej kiedy napinała łuk i zaczynała mierzyć w drzwi młyna. Było to identyczne uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej pierwszej kradzieży, pierwszemu skokowi i każdemu kolejnemu. Mogła udawać ile chciała, ale tak naprawdę żyła tylko po to, żeby znowu móc to poczuć. Wir walki, szybka ucieczka z łupami, świętowanie w jaskini…  
Twardy Zeke kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do młyna, ale zamiast wpaść do środka z krzykiem jak robił to zawsze, zastygł na moment w bezruchu. Severin nawet z odległości widziała jak szeroko otwierają się jego oczy, jak usta układają mu się do krzyku, który jednak nie nadszedł. Z gardła wyrwało mu się tylko głośne charczenie i bulgotanie kiedy padał przebity mieczem.  
\- Pułapka! – rozległo się głośne wołanie i w tym momencie rozpętało się piekło.  
Z młyna wybiegł oddział Seraphów siekąc mieczami zaskoczonych bandytów, którzy jednak szybko doszli do siebie i nie pozostali im dłużni. Na podwórzu zaczęła się zaciekła walka, którą szybko zaczęli wygrywać królewscy żołnierze. Bandyci cofali się poza zasięg światła padającego z domu i uciekali w mroki nocy.  
Severin wystrzeliła tylko jedną strzałę, trafiając jednego z Seraphów w ramię, idealnie na złączeniu zbroi. Widziała jak mężczyzna padł na kolana, ale bez żadnej wątpliwości nie była to rana, która wyrządziła mu większą krzywdę niż ból. Dziewczyna szybko i sprawnie zaczęła się wycofywać. Daleka pozycja dawała jej tę przewagę, że była daleko od centrum wydarzeń i miała szanse się wydostać. Wokół były same płaskie pola, ale jedno było jeszcze nieskoszone i gdyby tylko udało jej się zaszyć w zbożu i przedostać się do opuszczonego domu, w którego piwnicy znajdowało się wejście do tunelu prowadzącego do jaskiń…  
_Ja to mam zajebistego pecha_ , pomyślała kiedy wprost przed nią, zza wysokich kłosów zboża wyłoniło się jeszcze więcej żołnierzy. Ci byli na koniach i wiedziała, że nie ma nawet najmniejszych szans przed nimi uciec, a nawet gdyby jej się udało, nie mogła biec w stronę przejścia. Nie mogła go zdradzić, Pete urwałby jej głowę. _A tak zrobią to ci mili panowie w zbrojach, którzy właśnie biegną w moją stronę._  
Miała ułamek sekundy, żeby zdecydować czy będzie podejmować jakąkolwiek walkę i szybko odrzuciła broń i wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie. Była jeszcze młoda, chciała żyć, choćby i w więzieniu.  
\- Poddaję się! – krzyknęła głośno, mając nadzieję, że byli skłonni brać jeńców.  
\- Aresztujcie kogo możecie! – usłyszała donośny głos gdzieś z prawej i zerknęła w tamtą stronę, kiedy zobaczyła, że biegnący w jej kierunku żołnierze zwalniają i opuszczają broń. _O bogowie, przecież to kapitan Thackeray. Pete się wścieknie, nienawidzi go. Zawsze psują sobie nawzajem plany. Ale to już raczej nie mój problem._  
Jeden z Seraphów związał jej ręce na plecach mocnym sznurem i poprowadził do wozu aresztanckiego. Węzeł był mocny i profesjonalny, obtarła sobie tylko nadgarstki próbując go rozluźnić. Żołnierz bezceremonialnie wrzucił ją do klatki na wozie, gdzie przesunęła się na drugi koniec, robiąc miejsce dla kolejnych aresztowanych.  
Było ich mniej niż się spodziewała. Najwyraźniej tylko ona miała takiego pecha. Trzęśli się wszyscy na wybojach w ponurym milczeniu, a na około nich jechali zwycięscy żołnierze. _Ach mamo gdybyś mogła mnie teraz zobaczyć, pewnie byłabyś dumna ze swojej małej córeczki_ , pomyślała ironicznie Severin, przymykając oczy.

***

Pod budynkiem więzienia okazało się, że wozy aresztanckie były dwa. Podzielono ich na mężczyzn i kobiety, i obie grupy zostały zaprowadzone do osobnych cel, gdzie oznajmiono im, że od rana zaczną się przesłuchania. Wprawdzie tortury były zakazane, ale Severin bała się, że ludzie od wyciągania informacji mogą się tym nie przejmować. W celi zajęła kąt pod najdalszą od kraty ścianą i zajęła się rozmyślaniem nad swoją nieciekawą pozycją. Z każdej sytuacji było jakieś rozsądne wyjście, musiała je tylko znaleźć.  
Na jej twarz padł cień. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą Betty, która stała ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami i srogą miną. _Tylko jej mi tu brakowało_. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Miała podbite oko i źle zabandażowaną ranę na policzku. Severin miała nadzieję, że skaleczyła się własnym nożem.  
\- Czego chcesz, Brzytwa?  
\- Widziałam jak cię aresztowali.  
\- I co z tego? Ciebie też aresztowali, jak widać na załączonym obrazku.  
\- Ktoś zdradził. To była zasadzka.  
Severin podniosła się powoli i zaczęła mierzyć się wzrokiem z wyższą kobietą. Kątem oka zauważyła jak inne współwięźniarki odsuwają się od nich na bezpieczną odległość. _Cholera._  
\- Uważasz, że to ja zdradziłam? Niby po co miałabym to robić? – zapytała po to, żeby czymś zająć Brzytwę i jak najdalej w czasie odwlec moment, w którym tamta miała się na nią rzucić.  
\- Bo jesteś zdradziecką, podłą żmiją. Od początku wiedziałam, że nie można ci ufać. Ale Pete mówił o tobie dobrze, udało ci się oszukać nawet jego.  
\- Oszalałaś? Zawdzięczam Petowi wszystko, zaczynając od tego, że mam dzisiaj obie ręce. Nigdy nie byłam zdrajcą i nigdy nie będę.  
\- Uciekałaś prosto na Seraphów. Nawet nie próbowałaś walczyć. Nie masz na sobie nawet zadrapania. Wszystko jasne.  
_Jasne jest to, że jesteś tępa jak but i niereformowalna na dodatek._  
\- Nic nie jest jasne. Na bogów! Byłam sama przeciwko dziesięciu żołnierzom z wielkimi mieczami, co miałam zrobić? Bohatersko się na nich rzucić żeby mnie roznieśli na ostrzach? Jestem złodziejem, nie wojownikiem!  
\- Twoje wymówki są żałosne, Vanessa. – wysyczała Brzytwa odruchowo sięgając do pasa gdzie zazwyczaj znajdował się jej nóż.  
Rudowłosa wzdrygnęła się. Od lat nikt nie zwracał się do niej tym imieniem, nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek je jeszcze pamięta. Nie chciała, żeby było pamiętane, za bardzo kojarzyło jej się z przeszłością, od której uciekła. Ktoś mógłby je połączyć z jej rodzicami…  
Brzytwa uśmiechnęła się, widząc jakie wrażenie na niej zrobiła.  
\- Pilnuj się lepiej. – rzuciła jej, odchodząc na przeciwną stronę celi – Pete zostawił ci twoje rączki, ale ja nie jestem taka dobra dla zdrajców.  
Severin usiadła, opierając się o ścianę i schowała twarz w dłoniach. 

***

Anise z beznamiętną miną obserwowała audiencję Logana u królowej Jennah. Wyglądało to tak jak zwykle. Królowa ze szczerym i pięknym uśmiechem chwaliła kapitana Seraphów za kolejne udane zadanie, a on stał i nie wiedział czy ma wyglądać na zadowolonego z siebie czy zawstydzonego. Chwilę później musiał maskować swoje zdenerwowanie faktem, że po raz kolejny jego nagrodą jest jedynie łaskawe skinięcie królewskiej ręki. _Ciekawe czego on się za każdym razem spodziewa_ , pomyślała Anise z rozbawieniem. Skupiła się jednak szybko kiedy rozmowa wkroczyła na główny temat.  
\- Prowadzimy aktualnie negocjacje z Imperatorem Smodurem dotyczące spotkania z przedstawicielami charrów na temat przedłużenia rozejmu i rozmowy o terytorium. Zakładam, że przygotowania mogą potrwać nawet do pół roku, ale chcę żebyś już teraz wiedział, kapitanie, że owe spotkanie ma się odbyć w okolicach Ebonhawke.  
Logan wyraźnie się ucieszył, słysząc, że pokój z charrami nie zakończy się wraz z końcem oczyszczania Orr z pozostałych nieumarłych, którzy przetrwali zniszczenie Zhaitana.  
Jennah tymczasem kontynuowała.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś jednym z największych zwolenników pokoju między naszymi narodami, dlatego będziesz moim przedstawicielem na tym spotkaniu.  
\- Pani. – Logan wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – To wielki zaszczyt, ale jestem zwykłym żołnierzem, nie mogę prowadzić rozmów pokojowych na taką skalę. Poza tym moje miejsce jest tutaj…  
\- Kapitanie, myślę, że moja osobista straż poradzi sobie z ochroną mojej skromnej osoby na czas pańskiej nieobecności. I nie jest pan zwykłym żołnierzem, jest pan kapitanem doborowej armii Seraphów. Poza tym jest pan też znanym przyjacielem charrów. – Anise mogłaby przysiąc, że królowa mimo liczby mnogiej, dokładnie zaznaczyła w swojej wypowiedzi jednego charra. Sądząc po tym, że Thackeray zaczerwienił się, on też to usłyszał.  
\- Jednak, żeby czuł się pan pewniej w towarzystwie dyplomatów, przydzielę panu asystentkę. – Jennah skinęła głową na jednego ze strażników, który otworzył drzwi prowadzące do sali tronowej.  
Do pomieszczenia weszła młoda dziewczyna, wyglądała co najwyżej na 18 lat. Miała platynowe blond loki, które opadały jej na ramiona i fioletowe oczy, którymi patrzyła beznamiętnie na wszystkich zebranych. Kiedy szła w ich stronę, jej długa fioletowa suknia ciągnęła się z cichym szelestem po marmurowej posadzce. Dygnęła, kiedy zbliżyła się do tronu.  
\- To jest Viola Roose, kapitanie. – zwróciła się do Logana królowa. – Córka jednego z ministrów, a obecnie podopieczna Anise. Szkoli się nie tylko jako mesmer, ale też jako dyplomatka. Z chęcią panu pomoże.  
\- To zaszczyt pana poznać, panie kapitanie Thackeray. – odezwała się dziewczyna głosem, w którym nie dało się znaleźć nawet odrobiny entuzjazmu. – Z pewnością będzie nam się doskonale współpracować.  
\- Miło panią poznać, panno Roose. – odezwał się niepewnie Logan – O ile mi się zdaje, pani rodzina nie jest zwolennikiem pokoju z charrami. – _jak każda arystokratyczna rodzina, zawisło niedopowiedziane w powietrzu._  
Viola bardzo powoli i dystyngowanie wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Trzeba robić to, co jest w tym momencie najlepsze dla królestwa kapitanie. Niechęć rodziny nic wobec tego nie znaczy.  
\- Rozumiem. – odpowiedział Logan z miną, która wskazywała zupełnie co innego. Wyraźnie było po nim widać, że nie wie jak się zachowywać wobec młodej arystokratki, która traktowała go z ledwie skrywaną pogardą.  
\- Bardzo dobrze powiedziane Violu. – Jennah uśmiechnęła się do blondynki – A teraz muszę was oboje pożegnać.  
Roose skłoniła się królowej, dygnęła w stronę Anise i Logana, i szybkim krokiem opuściła pomieszczenie. Thackeray przez chwilę patrzył za nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale szybko się opanował. Ukłonił się i bez słowa wyszedł z Sali tronowej. Królowa poczekała aż ucichnie echo zamykanych za nim wrót, kiedy zwróciła się do czerwonowłosej kobiety, która przez całą rozmowę nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem.  
\- Co o tym myślisz, Anise?  
\- Thackeray nie był zachwycony, to na pewno. Ale jak tylko dowie się, że Rytlock Brimstone będzie przedstawicielem ze strony charrów, łatwo będzie go tam wysłać. Ci dwaj są tak bardzo oczywiści dla wszystkich wokół tylko nie dla siebie nawzajem.  
\- Viola może być problemem.  
\- Och, o to się proszę nie martwić. Popracuję nad jej odpowiednim zachowaniem. Nikt nie będzie miał wobec niej żadnych zastrzeżeń.  
Jennah rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę strażników stojących przy drzwiach. Wyglądali na znudzonych i rozglądali się na boki.  
\- Czy Viola jest gotowa? – zapytała królowa, zniżając lekko głos.  
\- O tak. – Anise uśmiechnęła się – Spotkanie obu narodów z pewnością będzie bardzo owocne dzięki mojej małej uczennicy.  
Jennah pokiwała głową z satysfakcją, a na jej twarzy zagościł ten sam piękny i szczery uśmiech, którym zawsze obdarzała Logana. I tylko Anise wiedziała, co tak naprawdę się za nim kryło.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 miesięcy później**  
  
Żwir chrzęścił pod stopami dwójki żołnierzy, którzy przemierzali pustkowie. Skamieniałe rośliny, powykręcane w najdziwniejsze kształty, rzucały fantastyczne cienie, które wywoływały uczucie dziwnego niepokoju. Gdzieniegdzie z ziemi wystawały fioletowe i różowe kryształy, które nadawały wszystkiemu nieziemską poświatę. Wokół nich ciągle coś szeleściło i nie można było rozróżnić czy to tylko przesypujące się z miejsca na miejsce drobinki kryształów, czy też może coś o wiele groźniejszego.  
\- Nienawidzę tego miejsca. – wymamrotał jeden z żołnierzy – Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy coś nagle na ciebie wyskoczy zza krzaków.  
\- Żeby tu chociaż były krzaki. – odburknął na to drugi – Jedna cholerna pustynia, tyle że kryształowa. Na sam widok mam ochotę rzucić służbę w Vigilu i uciekać na drugi koniec świata.  
\- Przynajmniej nie wysłali nas do Orr. – westchnął pierwszy z nich – Niby trzy lata po pokonaniu Zhaitana, a nieumarłych ciągle tam na potęgę.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, uważnie patrolując obie strony drogi, ale wokół było spokojnie.  
\- Gdyby był tu z nami Forgal to już by nas opieprzył za te narzekanie. – odezwał się znowu jeden z żołnierzy, który najwyraźniej czuł potrzebę przerwania ciszy.  
\- Wydelegowali go do niańczenia jakiegoś nowego prawda?  
\- Tak. Dziwiłem się czemu akurat on, bo nie ukrywajmy, że Forgal jest naszym ogromnym atutem, ale potem usłyszałem coś dziwnego o tym nowym rekrucie.  
\- Co takiego? – zaciekawił się jego rozmówca.  
Mężczyzna rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie, mimo że wokół nie miało prawa nikogo być. Zniżył też głos.  
\- To w sumie plotka z drugiej ręki, od kogoś kto podsłuchał rozmowę Forgala z jednym z dowódców, ale ten nowy rekrut to sylvari z zepsutym snem.  
\- Co? – drugi wyraźnie mu nie dowierzał.  
\- Mówię, że to podsłuchana plotka. – zaczął się bronić – Ja tylko powtarzam to, co słyszałem. Ktoś temu sylvari zepsuł sen czy coś takiego i wyszedł jakiś taki dziwny.  
Jego towarzysz tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale mi straszna tajemnica, już nie masz co wymyślać. To pewnie jak zwykle sprawa polityczna, ktoś wysoki gdzieś naciskał, że gość ma dostać najlepszego nauczyciela i wysłali starego Forgala żeby go niańczył.  
\- Nie chcesz wierzyć to nie. – zaperzył się pierwszy i odwrócił ostentacyjnie głowę.  
W tej samej chwili wskoczył mu na nią mały branded devourer.  
  
***  
  
Dzień był gorący, ale idąc przy brzegu morza i będąc owiewani przez lekką bryzę nie odczuwali tego aż tak bardzo. Fale z cichym pluskiem uderzały o brzeg, a trawa szumiała przyjemnie. Wśród niej spokojnie przechadzały się różowe moa. Atmosfera była naprawdę sielankowa i Forgal czuł, że to mógłby być naprawdę odprężający spacer, gdyby nie cel ich wyprawy. Jego towarzysz, sięgający mu nieco powyżej pasa, był bardzo podekscytowany i warmaster nie był przekonany czy to dobry znak. Szli w końcu zająć się sprawą składania żywych ofiar i o ile chęć pomocy była tu jak najlepiej widziana, to pytania w stylu: „Jak myślisz, czy zobaczymy jak ich zabijają?” były trochę nie na miejscu. Tłumaczył to sobie tym, że Veyael był w końcu na tym świecie dopiero pięć miesięcy, nie miał kiedy nauczyć się wszystkiego.  
Teraz też, kiedy mu się przyglądał, widział że młody guardian chłonie doświadczenia całym sobą. Rozglądał się wokół z żywą ciekawością, czasami pochylał się żeby obejrzeć jakąś nieznaną sobie roślinę, owada czy też inną rzecz, którą akurat zauważył na ziemi.  
\- Jak się czujesz, chłopcze? – zapytał.  
Białowłosy sylvari natychmiast odwrócił się w jego kierunku z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Pytasz mnie o to już trzeci raz Forgalu. Czuję się świetnie, pogoda jest wspaniała i mamy przed sobą perspektywę ciekawej misji, w której możemy pomóc komuś potrzebie.  
Warmaster westchnął. Jedyną, bardziej męczącą cechą od entuzjazmu Veyaela, była tylko jego ogromna chęć wykazania się w niesieniu pomocy i ratowaniu innych. Przez to zdążył się już parę razy wpakować w porządne kłopoty, które go niczego nie nauczyły. Chłopak był zdolny, ale zbyt lekkomyślny, co było cechą wspólną wszystkich sylvari, które Forgal poznał do tej pory.  
\- Słyszałem, że hyleki mają broń, z której strzelają potężną trucizną. Myślisz, że pozwolą nam ją wypróbować? – Veyael zrównał z nim swój krok, żeby móc zadawać pytania.  
\- Wątpię. Zresztą niby na kim mielibyśmy ją testować?  
\- Cel zawsze by się znalazł. – to był dosłownie ułamek sekundy, krótka chwila, w której głos sylvari zabrzmiał inaczej, jakby fałszywie, a rysy jego twarzy stężały. Spojrzenie na moment stało się puste, a jedna z białych tęczówek ściemniała znacznie. Trwało to tak krótko, że gdyby Forgal nie przyglądał się uważnie, nie zauważyłby.  
Takie momenty pojawiały się czasami. Trwały zazwyczaj parę sekund, nie dłużej. Zanim stał się mentorem Veyaela, został wprowadzony w jego historię i ostrzeżony, co to może oznaczać dla przyszłej kariery sylvari w Vigilu. Nie zgłosił tego nikomu póki co, mówiąc sobie, że to nic groźnego i minie niedługo. Nie chciał żeby guardian został odsunięty od wykonywania misji, które dawały mu tyle radości i satysfakcji.  
\- Forgalu, popatrz! – wykrzyknął uradowany sylvari, który zdążył się od niego oddalić na parę metrów i przeczesywał trawę. Teraz wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń, na której dyndał się stary, brudny medalion, najprawdopodobniej wykopany przed chwilą z ziemi prze ciekawskiego guardiana.  
\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie dotykał dziwnych przedmiotów, jak nie wiesz co mogą zrobić. – wyburczał poirytowanym głosem, idąc w kierunku swojego podopiecznego.  
Nie zdążył zrobić nawet trzech kroków, kiedy z medalionu zaczął się wydobywać dziwny dym, który uformował się w widmową postać.  
\- Bądźcie przeklęci, którzy okradacie mój grób! – zawył duch upiornym głosem.  
Forgal tylko uderzył się dłonią w czoło kiedy Veyael z radosnym okrzykiem dobył miecz i zaczął atakować wroga, którego sam przywołał. Kolejna opóźniona podróż.  
  
***  
  
Oddział poruszał się powoli, uważnie obserwując obydwie strony ścieżki, ale niewiele mogli dostrzec za ścianą drzew, które tłumiły też wszelkie dźwięki. Ciężkie gałęzie zwieszały się nad ich głowami, blokując promienie słońca i sprawiając wrażenie przytłaczające sufitu. Powietrze było wilgotne i duszne. Tropienie w dżungli w pewnością nie należało do najłatwiejszych ani najprzyjemniejszych zadań.  
Sethir odwrócił się gwałtownie w lewą stronę, wytrącając z równowagi kilku agentów, idących za nim. Po chwili zza drzew wyłonił się bezszelestnie Yvers. Thief miał na sobie swój długi płaszcz, kapelusz i był praktycznie niewidoczny na tle drzew. Tylko jego żółte oczy świeciły niezwykłym blaskiem w cieniu rzucanym przez nakrycie głowy na twarz.  
\- Tamta strona jest czysta, brak jakiejkolwiek obecności. – zameldował sylvari.  
Charr pokiwał głową. Zazwyczaj byli partnerami i działali sami, ale tym razem misja wymagała wysłania większego oddziału i ze względu na swoje większe doświadczenie został mianowany jego dowódcą na czas zadania. Grupę stanowiła mieszanina agentów wszystkich trzech Orderów Tyrii, jak przy każdym zadaniu Paktu. Ranger nie był z tego szczególnie zadowolony, ale nikt nie sprawiał problemów póki co, więc nie miał na co narzekać. Yvers często mu wypominał, że nikt nie zdoła dorównać w jego oczach staremu warbandowi i Sethir musiał mu przyznać rację. Tęsknił za swoją drużyną.  
Zdążyli podejść kilkanaście metrów dalej, kiedy charr poczuł zapach inny niż dotychczas. Gestem zatrzymał cały oddział po czym przymknął oczy i głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Krew i proch strzelniczy. To nie zwiastowało dobrze.  
\- Za mną. – nakazał krótko i skoczył między drzewa, Yvers tuż za nim.  
Po chwili wszyscy czuli już zapach bitwy, co sprawiło, że przyśpieszyli kroku. Biegiem wpadli na małą polankę, zakończoną głębokim jarem, wyrzeźbionym najprawdopodobniej przez wyschniętą dawno rzekę.  
Misja nie była skomplikowana. W dżungli pojawiło się niepokojąco dużo nieumarłych, zupełnie jakby ktoś ich prowadził. Zhaitan nie żył, ale sporo z jego potężniejszych sług nie zostało jeszcze odnalezionych, więc mogła to być sprawka jednego z nich. Został wysłany oddział, który miał zbadać tę sprawę. Nigdy nie wrócili. Po trzech dniach, kiedy jasne stało się, że misja nie przebiegła tak, jak miała, została zorganizowana grupa ratunkowa, którą dowodził właśnie Sethir.  
Patrzyli teraz wszyscy w dół wgłębienia z beznadziejnym poczuciem, że spóźnili się. Jar zasłany był ciałami poległych, pomiędzy którymi kręcili się bezmyślnie nieumarli. Widać było, że żołnierze się bronili, pomiędzy zwłokami leżały poprzewracane moździerze i porzucona broń.  
\- Musimy tam zejść i poszukać ocalałych. – zadecydował Sethir, który zdążył już dostrzec, że jar zakręca – Może komuś udało się gdzieś schronić.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – wyrwało się jednej z agentek Durmand Priory – Przecież to samobójstwo! Nas jest dziesięć osób, nieumarłych co najmniej cztery razy tyle.  
\- Więc co, mamy ich tak po prostu zostawić? – zdenerwował się ranger – Nawet jeśli nikt nie przeżył to powinniśmy chociaż odzyskać ich ciała. Jesteśmy im to winni, za to, że nie zdążyliśmy im pomóc.  
\- Najpierw powinniśmy zmniejszyć przynajmniej liczbę nieumarłych. Mamy nad nimi przewagę wysokości.  
\- Rozstawię moździerze. – zaproponowała charr w zbroi Vigila – Z tej strony i tak nie żyje nikt z naszych, nie ma obaw, że kogoś trafimy.  
\- Zgoda. – Sethir pokiwał głową.  
Oddział szybko zabrał się za rozstawianie artylerii. W tym czasie niektórzy nieumarli zaczęli ich zauważać i zbliżać się do krawędzi, wyciągając niezdarnie ręce do góry. Shadowheart jeszcze raz uważnie obejrzał pole bitwy, ale nie było tam nikogo żywego.  
\- Ognia!  
Rozbrzmiał huk i jeszcze zanim dym z luf zdążył opaść do końca, Sethir ześlizgiwał się do wgłębienia, reszta grupy parę kroków za nim. Charr poczuł, że jeży mu się sierść na całym ciele. Miał okropne wrażenie, że coś było bardzo nie tak jak powinno. Na ziemi było więcej ciał żołnierzy niż nieumarłych. Większość ich ran wyglądała na kilkudniowe, ale było też sporo ciał z zupełnie świeżymi, jak gdyby zadał je wystrzał przed chwilą.  
\- Tutaj! – krzyknął Yvers gdzieś z prawej strony.  
W jego stronę natychmiast ruszyło kilka osób, w tym ranger. Zatrzymał się jednak gwałtownie, kiedy zobaczył, że jego partner pomaga podnieść się charrowej żołnierz z Vigila. Reszta jego oddziału zajmowała się pobliskimi rannymi, którzy z bliska wyglądali o wiele bardziej żywo niż kiedy widzieli ich z góry.  
\- Dlaczego do nas strzelaliście? – zapytała charr, którą podtrzymywał thief.  
Sethir czuł na sobie spojrzenia swojego oddziału. Czy to możliwe, że wszyscy się tak pomylili?  
\- Widzieliśmy z góry masę nieumarłych kłębiących się tutaj i ani jednej żywej osoby. – odpowiedział jej powoli, a ona natychmiast skupiła na nim wrogie spojrzenie.  
\- Co ty pieprzysz? Nieumarłych nie było aż tak dużo, my nie mogliśmy się stąd wydostać, bo mieliśmy zbyt wielu rannych.  
\- Cały oddział był martwy…  
\- Tak ci się przywidziało i co? Wydałeś rozkaz ostrzelania bez sprawdzenia czy są jacyś ocalali? Zabiłeś dobrych żołnierzy i odpowiesz za to!  
Shadowheart nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Niedobitki poprzedniego oddziału patrzyli na niego wyrzutem, jego właśni ludzie unikali jego wzroku. Yvers otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów.  
Sethir poczuł, jakby cały świat runął mu na głowę.  
  
***  
  
\- Uwaga! Odliczanie rozpoczęte, wszyscy zająć pozycje!  
Grupa asur rozbiegła się po laboratorium na wyznaczone pozycje. Minggki zajęła swoje miejsce w kapsule przekaźnika, na głowie miała hełm wzmacniający przesył fal mesmerycznych. Przełknęła ślinę, denerwując się lekko. Był to kolejny z wielu testów, które zostały zaprojektowane tak, żeby nic jej się nie stało w maszynie, ale i tak czuła się nieswojo. Zawsze było nawet minimalne prawdopodobieństwo, że coś może pójść nie tak. A wtedy żegnaj mózgu, pięknie się usmażysz.  
5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Metaliczny głos skończył odliczanie. Kontrolki na wszystkich urządzeniach rozbłysły fioletowym światłem, fale energii popłynęły przez przewody. Wszystko skupiło się w najwyższym punkcie urządzenia.  
Minggki skupiła się na obiekcie eksperymentu, który znajdował się w klatce ustawionej dokładnie naprzeciwko niej. Schwytany troll miotał się tam i z powrotem, zdenerwowany i przerażony widokiem i dźwiękami. Mesmerka powoli zaczęła przejmować kontrolę nad jego umysłem. Dzięki przekaźnikowi nie stawiał zbyt wielkiego oporu. Trolle z reguły nie były zbyt rozumnymi istotami, więc łamanie ich barier psychicznych nie stanowiło wielkiego problemu. Jednak dopóki nie znajdzie się żaden ochotnik, nie będą mogli przetestować urządzenia na stworzeniu, które mogłoby stawiać opór psychiczny.  
Sprawiła, że troll wykonał parę prostych czynności, takich jak skakanie na jednej nodze czy zrobienie przewrotu. Następnie wypuścili ją z klatki i wykonywała różne polecenia na terenie laboratorium. Trwało to jakieś pół godziny. Kiedy już wyszła z jego głowy, troll położył się zdezorientowany na podłodze i patrzył w sufit, nie ruszając się. Biedak, pomyślała Minggki. Mieli zamiar go wypuścić jak tylko dojdzie do siebie.  
Crewe zebrało się wokół stołu, na którymi mieli wyniki wszystkich poprzednich eksperymentów, żeby podsumować ten właśnie zakończony. Mesmerka masowała skronie, bo używanie przekaźnika wywoływało u niej spore migreny.  
\- Witam wszystkich. – usłyszeli nagle za plecami poważny głos. Do pomieszczenia weszła Magister Ulla, kiwając wszystkim głową na przywitanie – Czy są postępy w waszej pracy?  
\- Jak najbardziej. – przewodniczący zespołu, Taali, zaczął referować ich dotychczasowe osiągnięcia – Przekaźniki spisują się znakomicie na naszych dotychczasowych obiektach i Minggki nie miała z nimi żadnych problemów. Tego trolla kontrolowała przez ostatnie pół godziny i tym razem nie było żadnych krwotoków z nosa ani drgawek.  
\- Tylko ból głowy jak widzę. – zauważyła Ulla, patrząc uważnie na mesmerkę. .  
Niebieskowłosa asura wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- To nic wielkiego. Krwotoki nie zdarzają się już prawie w ogóle, a migreny przychodzą po coraz dłuższym okresie czasu. Organizm się przystosowuje i niedługo będę mogła rozszerzyć swoje możliwości.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. – przedstawicielka Durmand Priory wyglądała na zadowoloną – Jutro będziecie mieli gościa z Divinity’s Reach. Królowa Jennah jest zainteresowana waszymi badaniami.  
\- Królowa? – zapytał Taali z powątpiewaniem – A po cóż jej nasze przekaźniki?  
\- Jennah jest wspaniałą mesmerką, jedną z najpotężniejszych. Oczywiście, że się nami zainteresowała. – powiedziała szybko Minggki, patrząc krzywo na przewodniczącego – Wyobraź sobie jak mogłaby kontrolować swoich ludzi z tym urządzeniem.  
\- Proszę jutro bez takich komentarzy. – Ulla rzuciła mesmerce ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Przepraszam. – wymamrotała Minggki, spuszczając głowę.  
Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, wymieniając dokładne dane i wnioski. Wreszcie grupa rozeszła się po laboratorium, żeby zająć się przygotowaniami na następny dzień.  
\- Minggki, proszę do mnie na słowo. – zawołała ją Ulla.  
Odeszły obie w kąt laboratorium, który mesmerka zagospodarowała dla siebie. Na biurku leżały szkice przekaźników, wmieszane pomiędzy blueprinty golemów i bram asur. Magister przyglądała się im przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
\- Chciałabym znać twoją osobistą opinię o przekaźnikach. – powiedziała wreszcie – To ty jesteś osobą, która siedzi w środku i wykonuje dziewięćdziesiąt procent pracy. Wybrano cię tutaj, bo jesteś bardzo utalentowaną mesmerką i od twojego mózgu zależy nasze zadanie, przekaźnik jest tylko pomocą.  
\- Będę z panią szczera. – westchnęła Minggki, wciąż pocierając skronie, jakby miało to osłabić ból – Eksperyment idzie świetnie, ponieważ mamy obiekty, które nie mają żadnych barier psychicznych i nie potrafią się bronić. Na obecnym etapie jesteśmy bardzo daleko od celu, jaki postawiła przed nami Zojja. A w tempie w jakim się posuwamy nie widzę szans na wykonanie misji.  
\- Tak myślałam. – Ulla pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem – Domyślam się jakie proponujesz rozwiązanie tego problemu, ale wiesz, że nie możemy tego zrobić.  
Minggki zrobiła zawziętą minę.  
\- Musimy przetestować przekaźnik na kimś, kto potrafi postawić porządne bariery psychiczne. Najlepiej na innym mesmerze.  
\- Jeśli chcesz testować swoje eksperymenty na istotach myślących bez ich zgody to powinnaś była wstąpić do Inquestu, a nie Durmand Priory. – ton głosu Ulli był lodowaty.  
Mierzyły się przez chwilę spojrzeniami, ale z tego pojedynku wyrwał ich głos Taaliego.  
\- Minggki, twoja dziewczyna znowu tu jest! – z głębi laboratorium rozległy się śmiechy, a mesmerka zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Całe napięcie sprzed momentu momentalnie zniknęło.  
\- To nie jest moja dziewczyna. – wymamrotała.  
\- To, co robisz prywatnie mnie nie interesuje, tylko nie rozpraszaj się niepotrzebnie. – powiedziała Magister zmęczonym głosem, po czym dodała – Znajdę ci jakiegoś ochotnika do waszych badań. Nie rób nic pochopnego.  
Pożegnały się i Ulla udała się do wyjścia. Kiedy mijała się z Hexxe, obie obrzuciły się niechętnymi spojrzeniami.  
\- Min, wyglądasz okropnie. – powiedziała jej koleżanka na przywitanie, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Dzięki Hex, wiesz jak podnieść asurę na duchu.  
\- Ciężki dzień? – zapytała przyjaciółka współczująco, wciskając jej do ręki tabletki przeciwbólowe.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. – odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy leki zaczęły działać – Ratujesz mi życie.  
\- Wszystko dla ciebie. – Hexxe uśmiechnęła się do niej czule i Minggki wzięła duży łyk wody, żeby ukryć fakt, że znowu się rumieni. Zrobiła to jednak zbyt gwałtownie i od razu się zakrztusiła. Przyjaciółka rzuciła się jej na pomoc.  
Dzisiaj stanowczo nie jest mój dzień, pomyślała ponuro mesmerka kiedy Hexxe klepała ją po plecach, a z laboratorium dobiegał śmiech jej crewe.  
  
***  
  
Nazajutrz wszyscy byli gotowi na wizytę wysłannika królowej. W klatce mieli kolejnego trolla, złapanego tego samego dnia rano. Rzucał się teraz na pręty z wściekłością i co jakiś czas wydawał z siebie groźne ryki. To, że wszyscy go ignorowali, rozjuszało go jeszcze bardziej.  
Minggki pozbierała się po swoim wczorajszym nieudanym dniu. Skrycie bardzo podziwiała królową Jennah, za jej zdolności mesmeryczne i chciała zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie. Gdyby mogła zaprezentować się przed nią samą, albo lepiej, pobierać od niej nauki… Rozmyślania przerwał Nesse, jeden z członków crewe, który biegiem wpadł do laboratorium.  
\- Zaraz tu będą.  
Zgodnie z jego słowami, parę minut później do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Zojja, prowadząc wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę.  
\- Witam wszystkich. – obdarzył wszystkich zgromadzonych czarującym uśmiechem – Nazywam się Charles Macmillan, jestem jednym z doradców miłościwie nam panującej, królowej Jennah.  
\- Witamy w naszym skromnym laboratorium. Jestem Taali i przewodniczę obecnemu tu crewe w tym eksperymencie.  
\- Och tak, nasza pani jest bardzo zainteresowana wynikami waszych badań. Jak wiecie, sama jest mesmerką i chociaż jest najlepsza, to ciągle uważa, że powinna się szkolić. – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. Taali odpowiedział mu wąskim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, każdy powinien doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Ale teraz, może pan usiądzie i obejrzy prezentację naszego eksperymentu. Mamy dość napięty grafik.  
\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. – człowiek wydawał się nieco zbity z tropu taką bezpośredniością, ale posłusznie usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Zojja stanęła koło niego.  
Minggki zajęła swoje miejsce w kapsule. Nie spodziewała się, że odwiedzi ich też Zojja i peszyło ją to nieco. Starała się nie rozpraszać i skupić na dobrym wykonaniu zadania, ale nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że pewnie Ulla zdążyła opowiedzieć elementalistce o ich wczorajszej wymianie zdań.  
Zaczęło się odliczanie, a po nim wszystko wydarzyło się tak jak wczoraj. Eksperyment trwał krócej, tylko piętnaście minut, a ich gość zachowywał się jakby oglądał śmieszne przedstawienie. Widać było, że nie ma zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o mesmeryzmie. Za to Zojja śledziła wszystko bardzo dokładnie, ani na moment nie odrywając spojrzenia od asury zamkniętej w kapsule.  
Po zakończonym pokazie Taali udał się z Charlsem do swojego stanowiska, żeby przedyskutować warunki wymiany informacji. Zojja podeszła do Minggki, która udawała, że porządkuje papiery na biurku.  
\- Witam.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
Przez dłuższy moment panowała cisza, podczas której elementalistka przyglądała się mesmerce, która coraz bardziej denerwowała się przez to badawcze spojrzenie.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o moją wczorajszą rozmową z panią Ullą, to chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że byłam zmęczona i bolała mnie głowa…  
\- Nie interesuje mnie to jak załatwicie swoją różnicę poglądów. – przerwała jej Zojja – Dopóki nie zrobisz nic niezgodnego z prawem, nie widzę powodu, żeby się mieszać.  
\- Och. – niebieskowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą – Więc o co chodzi?  
\- Słyszałam, że spotykasz się z Hexxe.  
Minggki zaniemówiła na chwilę.  
\- Słucham? – zdołała wreszcie wykrztusić – Nie „spotykam się z nią”! Jest moją przyjaciółką. Poza tym, to chyba nie twoja sprawa, z kim się umawiam.  
Tym razem to Zojja zamilkła. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok, jakby zastanawiała się co powiedzieć dalej. Wreszcie westchnęła.  
\- Masz rację, to nie moja sprawa. Nie powinnam się wtrącać. Ale uważaj na nią, bo może nie być tym, za kogo uchodzi.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Minggki zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Widziałam ją razem z Teyo. Na pewno ją kojarzysz, w końcu to ona ukradła ci prototyp golema.  
\- Ale to niemożliwe… Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Hexxe potajemnie należy do Inquestu, przecież to nie ma sensu.  
\- Ja ci tylko mówię, żebyś na nią uważała. A teraz wybacz, ale musze odprowadzić Charlesa do Rata Sum zanim zje go wasz troll. Ach, jeszcze jedno. Nie będzie mnie w okolicy przez dłuższy czas, więc w razie problemów kontaktuj się z Ullą.  
Skinęła Minggki głową, odwracając się na pięcie i raźnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Mesmerka została sama.  
  
***  
  
Veyael przyglądał się zafascynowany stojącemu przed nimi hylekowi. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie do żab skaczących po wybrzeżu, tylko że był o wiele większy i potrafił chodzić na dwóch nogach. Miał na sobie też coś w rodzaju zbroi i dmuchawkę strzałek przyczepioną do paska na piersi.  
Sylvari wyciągnął dłoń z zamiarem dotknięcia jego skóry, gdyż był ciekawy jaka będzie w dotyku, ale Forgal szybko ją złapał i opuścił. Posłał w stronę sylvari karcące spojrzenie i zwrócił się do ich rozmówcy.  
\- Jestem Warmaster Forgal, a ten młody guardian to Veyael. Rozumiem, że to ty szukałeś pomocy ze strony Paktu?  
\- Tak. Moje imię brzmi Ikniu. – odpowiedział im. Miał głęboki głos i dziwnie przeciągał samogłoski – Mój brat jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Pomożemy ci, jeśli będziemy w stanie, ale musimy usłyszeć całą historię. W raporcie była mowa o składaniu ofiar z żywych istot.  
Hylek zabulgotał niecierpliwie.  
\- Z każdym słowem czas upływa i szanse na ocalenie mego brata są coraz mniejsze.  
\- Prowadź! – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Veyael, chwytając swój miecz obie ręce i gotując się do biegu. Forgal pokręcił głową na taką bezmyślność i brak przygotowania.  
\- Chodźmy i opowiesz nam po drodze.  
Okazało się, że Ikniu pochodził z wioski, która nękana była przez bandy nieumarłych. Mimo, że Zhaitan został pokonany trzy lata temu, stada jego sług ciągle błąkały się po ziemiach Tyrii. Pakt wkładał większość swoich sił w całkowite ich wyeliminowanie, ale nie było to takie proste. Wiele terenów, na których się uchowali było bardzo oddalonych i ciężko dostępnych.  
Najwyższa kapłanka z wioski Ikniu, Ecolotl, wymyśliła, że doskonałym sposobem na zabezpieczenie mieszkańców będzie wybieranie jednego, który miał za zadanie samotnie udać się w kierunku, z którego przybywali nieumarli i stawić im czoła. Wybraniec był wyłaniany w zawodach, które testowały jego siłę i spryt, i nazywany Rycerzem Słońca. I właśnie tym razem został nim brat Ikniu.  
Dotarli na miejsce za późno. Na polanie leżało porzucone martwe ciało hyleka, ale po nieumarłych nie było ani śladu. Forgal dyskretnie usunął się na bok i przytrzymał Veyaela, żeby dać Ikniu moment na opłakanie brata. Ku ich zaskoczeniu tamten odciął głowę poległego i nadział ją na włócznię.  
\- Czy to jakiś zwyczaj pośród hyleków, żeby zabierać głowę? – zapytał sylvari z ciekawością.  
\- To jest dowód na to, że najwyższa kapłanka wybrała złą drogę. – zabulgotał wściekle Ikniu – Zabierzemy go ze sobą i udowodnimy wszystkim w wiosce, że Rycerze Słońca są tak naprawdę wysyłani na śmierć.  
\- A co później zrobimy z głową? – Veyael nie mógł przestać patrzeć na nabitą na włócznię część ciała.  
\- To jest dobry plan. – zwrócił się Forgal do Ikniu, ignorując to, co powiedział jego podopieczny – Prowadź do wioski.  
\- Forgalu. – Warmaster poznał ten ton głosu, którego użyła guardian, kiedy skierowali się na ścieżkę za hylekiem – Co zrobimy z głową?  
\- Czemu tak cię interesuje ta głowa?  
\- Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? Mieć samą głowę na włóczni? A co z resztą ciała? Zostawiliśmy je tam, ale jeśli zaraziły je nieumarli, to myślisz, że wstanie bez głowy i przyjdzie? Bo teoretycznie jest martwe, ale…  
\- Veyael, nie przejmuj się tym tak. Ciało nie było zarażone.  
\- Och. – sylvari wyglądał na zawiedzionego – Myślałem, że jeśli by było to może sama głowa też zaczęłaby się ruszać. Nie widziałem nigdy głowy, która zaczęłaby mówić, niepołączona z ciałem.  
\- Ja też nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.  
\- To by było naprawdę ciekawe!  
Forgal patrzył na Veyaela z lekką konsternacją i nie za bardzo wiedział jak dalej poprowadzić tę rozmowę. Na jego szczęście jaskinia, w której mieszkały hyleki była tuż za zakrętem.  
  
***  
  
\- To bluźnierstwo! – krzyczała Ecolotl – Jak śmiesz przyprowadzać tu obcych! Jak śmiesz przynosić tu głowę Rycerza Słońca!  
Ikniu stał naprzeciw niej niewzruszenie. Zebrani wokół mieszkańcy patrzyli z przestrachem na pozostałości jego brata.  
\- Wasza wioska jest w niebezpieczeństwie. – Forgal starał się spokojnie wytłumaczyć rozsierdzonej kapłance swoje racje – Wysyłaliście nieumarłym łatwe pożywienie i wkrótce przyjdą po więcej. Możecie nie dać sobie rady.  
\- Wybierzemy kolejnego Rycerza Słońca, który nas ocali. – Ecolotl starała się nawet na niego nie patrzeć, jakby sam fakt jego obecności ją obrażał.  
\- Nie ma na to czasu! – Warmaster zaczynał tracić cierpliwość – Mogą być tu w każdej chwili! Plaża, na której znaleźliśmy ciało nie jest aż tak oddalona od waszej wioski.  
\- Wybór Rycerza się odbędzie. – oznajmił spokojnie wódz wioski, Quecuan – Wy udacie się na plażę jak zawsze, a tymczasem ja z kilkoma braćmi zacznę przygotowywać obronę.  
\- Quecuan! – Ecolotl była oburzona.  
\- Stanie się jak powiedziałem. – ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że decyzja była ostateczna.  
Najwyższa kapłanka wściekle odwróciła się, za nią udała się większość hyleków. Ikniu, Veyael i Forgal szli za nimi. Mina Warmastera wskazywała jak bardzo niezadowolony był z takiego obrotu spraw.  
\- Musimy ich przekonać, że trzeba bronić wioski. – powiedział cicho do idącego obok niego sylvari – Jeśli nas nie posłuchają, mogą zgubić nas wszystkich.  
\- Masz całkowitą rację. – guardian poważnie pokiwał głową – Dlatego wezmę udział w ich zawodach i zostanę Rycerzem Słońca.  
\- Co? – Forgal aż przystanął i patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Skoro Rycerz Słońca ma być wybawcą, to na pewno się go posłuchają. Jeśli nim zostanę to zorganizujemy porządną obronę wioski i nikt nie będzie mógł się sprzeciwić. – oznajmił Veyael z triumfalną miną.  
\- Ma to sens. – musiał przyznać mu jego mentor.  
\- Poza tym, sam pomyśl. – sylvari patrzył na niego z podekscytowaniem – Zostać wybrańcem hyleków, nie będąc jednym z nich. Jeszcze nikt tego nie dokonał!  
Były takie momenty, w których Forgal zadawał sobie pytanie dlaczego myślał, że zgoda wzięcie Veyaela pod opiekę, będzie dobrym pomysłem. To był jeden z takich momentów.  
  
***  
  
Na zewnątrz rozległy się powolne kroki, po chwili skrzypnęły zardzewiałe zawiasy. Gwar w celi powoli cichnął, aż wreszcie zamilkły wszystkie głosy. Drzwi otworzyły się z głuchym trzaskiem. Wsunął się przez nie jeden ze strażników i niechętnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Severin! Na przesłuchanie.  
Spod ściany podniosła się powoli szczupła postać i podeszła do żołnierza. Gestem nakazał jej wyciągnąć ręce przed siebie, gdzie związał je mocnym sznurem. Pogardliwym spojrzeniem obrzucił twarz skazanej.  
\- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz. – prychnął.  
\- Och, dziękuję. Niestety nie można tego powiedzieć o tobie. – westchnęła z udawanym smutkiem, ale sama wiedziała, że była to słaba riposta. Była zbyt obolała, żeby wymyślić coś lepszego.  
\- Niedługo humor przestanie ci dopisywać. Zainteresowały się tobą grube szychy. Teraz nie wywiniesz się głupimi odzywkami. – strażnik był wyraźnie ucieszony rysującym się przed nią niezbyt wesołym losem. Severin życzyła mu w myślach wszystkiego najgorszego.  
Doszli do celi przesłuchań. Została usadzona na niewygodnym drewnianym stołku, ręce skuto jej za plecami porządnymi, żelaznymi kajdanami. Dyskretnie próbowała wydostać z nich dłonie, ale nie dało się. Po dłuższej chwili otworzyły się drzwi na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i wszedł przez nie Logan Thackeray. Złodziejka gwizdnęła cicho.  
\- A niech mnie, kapitan Seraphów we własnej osobie. Ale mnie zaszczyt kopnął.  
Popatrzył na nią chwilę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co ci się stało w twarz?  
\- Ach wie pan, taki drobny wypadek. Potknęłam się i spadłam ze schodów. – odpowiedziała mu lekkim tonem.  
Miała rozciętą wargę, podrapany policzek i podbite oko. Brzytwa dopadła ją wczoraj w nocy. Któryś ze strażników pomylił cele, do której miał zaprowadzić starszą kobietę, a tamta wykorzystała okazję. Odkąd ją przenieśli trzy miesiące temu, nie miała już zbyt wiele okazji, żeby dotrzeć do Severin, która dzięki temu mogła spać bez obawy, że już się rano nie obudzi – pierwsze dwa miesiące w jednej celi to był koszmar. Oczywiście nie miała zamiaru nic mówić Seraphowi.  
Logan gestem kazał wyjść strażnikom i zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Zostali sami. Mimo to, nawet nie myślała o próbie ucieczki, nie miała z nim najmniejszych szans. Kapitan usiadł naprzeciwko niej.  
\- Widzę, że wiesz kim jestem. – zaczął, a dziewczyna musiała powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami. Każdy wiedział kim jest Logan Thackeray – Może więc powiesz mi kim ty jesteś.  
\- Masz to wszystko w papierach. – wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miała zamiaru ułatwiać mu pracy.  
\- Liczyłem, że sama mi się przedstawisz. – zerknął w dokumenty, leżące przed nim na stole i zaczął czytać – Narsha Severin, 23 lata, schwytana na próbie napadu na młyn pięć miesięcy temu. Długo już tutaj jesteś.  
\- Nie narzekam, przyzwoite warunki jak na więzienie. – pokiwała poważnie głową.  
Logan westchnął.  
\- Przez cały ten czas ani razu nie złożyłaś prawdziwych zeznań na temat swojego udziału w bandyckiej grupie pod przywództwem niejakiego Brudnego Peta. Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?  
\- Nie znam nikogo tamtego. Koło młyna znalazłam się przypadkiem. – jej głos nabrał wrogich nut.  
\- Nie potrafię zrozumieć tej lojalności. Nikt ze złapanych nic nie mówi. Przecież musicie wiedzieć, że on już was spisał na starty. Nikt nie przyjdzie was odbić. Nawet jeśli stąd wyjdziecie, co się nie stanie, nikt was tam nie przyjmie z powrotem.  
Nie odpowiedziała mu na to. Nie była w stanie. Powiedział na głos to, z czego doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę. Do jej starego życia nie było już powrotu. Zgnije w więzieniu i nikt jej stąd nie wyciągnie. Co najwyżej Brzytwa pomoże w szybszym odejściu na tamten świat. A jednak… Pete przygarnął ją kiedy była młoda i głupia, na swój sposób zaopiekował się nią. Dał jej jakiś cel w życiu i nauczył jak się sobą zająć. Skoro miała siedzieć w celi do końca swojego marnego żywota, odwdzięczy mu się chociaż nie wydając go Seraphom. Sobie i tak nie pomoże.  
Logan przyglądał jej się uważnie i musiał zauważyć, że targają nią silne emocje.  
\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję. – odezwał się wreszcie – Będziesz mogła się stąd wydostać.  
\- Co za to chcesz? – wyraźnie widać było, że mu nie wierzy – Już mi to obiecywali w zamian za sypanie. Widzisz jak się skończyło.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, wątpię żeby twoje informacje były przydatne na tym etapie. Minęło pięć miesięcy, Pete pewnie zmienił kryjówkę ze trzy razy. Ale jest coś, co możesz dla mnie zrobić, żeby się stąd wydostać.  
\- Nie mam nic innego, co mogłoby cię interesować.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o informacje. – Logan obserwował uważnie jej reakcje – Wyjdziesz stąd, ale będziesz pracować dla mnie.  
Patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Jak to? Co miałabym robić? Chcesz się gdzieś włamać?  
\- Niedługo opuszczam Divinity’s Reach na dłuższy okres czasu. Potrzebuję osoby, której będę mógł zaufać, a która będzie trzymać się w cieniu i zbierać potrzebne informacje. I będzie przekazywać je tylko i wyłącznie mi, a nie, powiedzmy, innym wysłannikom królewskim.  
Severin szybko kojarzyła fakty.  
\- Ukrywasz coś przed królową? – Logan skrzywił się na to pytanie.  
\- Nie mam tajemnic przed królową. Ale niekoniecznie ufam osobom, które wybiera. Każdy się myli.  
\- Czyli chcesz, żebym pojechała z tobą i szpiegowała gościa, którego wysyła z tobą królowa? – złodziejka wciąż była sceptycznie nastawiona – Skąd pewność, że możesz mi zaufać? Przecież mogę uciec w każdej chwili, jak tylko znajdę się za murami tego więzienia.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego. – powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Taki jesteś pewien? – zaśmiała się krótko.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego, bo będziesz miała dobry powód, żeby dla mnie pracować. – przerwał na chwilę, a Severin poczuła, że się denerwuje. Thackeray był bardzo pewny siebie – Wiem kim jesteś.  
Cisza zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Dziewczyna czuła jak gwałtownie zaczęło walić jej serce, szumiało jej w uszach. Nie mógł wiedzieć… Minęło w końcu tyle lat, tak bardzo się zmieniła. Już dawno przestali jej szukać.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – starała się zachować spokój, ale czuła, że zupełnie jej nie wychodzi. Głos jej się łamał, ręce drżały.  
\- Myślę, że jednak wiesz, panno Vanesso de Saavre.  
Jakby uderzył w nią piorun. Patrzyła na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, a on wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę.  
\- Długo nie mogłem skojarzyć faktów, ale potem coś mnie tknęło. Gdzieś już słyszałem to imię. No i proszę, okazuje się, że dawno zaginiona dziewczynka została bandytką. – uśmiechał się niemiło, cały czas obserwując jej reakcje – Nie masz dwudziestu trzech lat, prawda? Ile to minęło… Osiem lat?  
\- Siedem. – wymamrotała cicho, poddając się – Mam dziewiętnaście lat.  
Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie lubię uciekać się do takich metod, ale potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty. Jesteś dobra w swoim fachu, a dzięki temu, że wiem, będę miał pewność, że nie uciekniesz. No chyba, że wolisz, żebym poinformował twoich rodziców, że żyjesz. Będą mogli…  
\- Nie! – krzyk wyrwał się z niej tak gwałtownie, że zaskoczył ich oboje. Logan uniósł brwi i przez moment wyglądał jakby chciał ją o coś zapytać, ale zrezygnował – Będę dla ciebie pracować, tylko proszę, nie mów im nic.  
\- Wszyscy myśleli, że zostałaś porwana dla okupu…  
\- Upozorowałam porwanie i uciekłam. Nigdy nie oglądałam się za siebie i nie żałowałam swojej decyzji. Nie wracajmy do tego tematu, dobrze? – patrzyła na niego z jawną wściekłością. Kapitan Seraphów wiedział kiedy się wycofać, ale obiecał sobie, że zgłębi tę sprawę.  
\- Byłaś wierna Petowi, bo dał ci możliwość i środki samodzielnego życia prawda? – zapytał, żeby zmienić temat – Teraz ja ci daję możliwość odzyskania wolności i pracy na siebie. Podejdź do tego w ten sposób.  
Dziewczyna wyraźnie się uspokoiła, kiedy zobaczyła, że nie zamierza już wypytywać jej o tę część życia, którą najchętniej wymazałaby z pamięci. To, co mówił teraz miało sens. A przynajmniej będzie mogła spać spokojnie, nie obawiając się, że któraś z więźniarek nagle stwierdzi, że jej nie lubi. Żegnaj Pete, miło było, ale nowe szlaki wzywają, pożegnała się w myślach ze swoim bandyckim mentorem.  
\- To dokąd mnie zabierzesz na tajną, szpiegowską misję?  
Logan uśmiechnął się.  
\- Powiedz mi, czy byłaś kiedyś w Ebonhawke?  
  
***  
  
Atmosfera podczas powrotu do obozu była ciężka. Ranni jechali na jednym wozie ciągniętym przez woła, ciała poległych na drugim. Sethir szedł na samym przedzie, burknięciami odprawiając wszystkich, którzy próbowali do niego podejść i porozmawiać. Nawet Yvers trzymał się z daleka. Słyszał z tyłu przekleństwa Syski. Tak nazywała się ocalała charr z Vigila, która przedtem go oskarżała. Każde kolejne jej słowo sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny.  
Po dotarciu do obozu rannymi natychmiast zajęli się medycy. Sethir zniknął na godzinę w namiocie dowódców, gdzie zdał raport. Po żadnej poprzedniej misji Paktu nie czuł jeszcze takiego przygniatającego poczucia porażki. Miny oficerów nie zwiastowały dla niego dobrego obrotu spraw. Na koniec zapowiedzieli mu tylko, że sprawa zostanie dogłębnie zbadana, żeby wyjaśnić wszystkie niejasności. Oznaczało to przesłuchiwanie wszystkich obecnych na miejscu zdarzenia po kolei, co na pewno zabierze kilka dni.  
Po wyjściu z namiotu skierował się w najdalszy, najbardziej odosobniony kąt obozowiska. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, co oczywiście nie przeszkodziło Yversowi przysiąść się do niego już po pięciu minutach. Milczeli obaj przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Wiesz, że nikt z naszego oddziału cię nie obwinia. – odezwał się w końcu sylvari.  
Sethir tylko mruknął coś niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi.  
\- Wszyscy widzieliśmy to samo, co ty. Każdy potwierdzi twoją wersję. – kontynuował tymczasem thief.  
\- Syska i reszta ocalałych ma prawo żądać sprawiedliwości. Zabiłem niewinnych ludzi, których mieliśmy uratować.  
\- Zabiliśmy jeśli już. – poprawił go spokojnie Yvers. Charr schował twarz w dłoniach – Wydałeś rozkaz po zasięgnięciu opinii całego oddziału.  
Pomiędzy partnerami zapadła cisza. Sethir dalej siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, jak gdyby chciał schować się przed światem. Sylvari nerwowo bawił się swoimi palcami, nie wiedząc jak może pomóc przyjacielowi. Sam też nie czuł się najlepiej ze świadomością, że przez ich błąd zginęli żołnierze Paktu, ale Sethir brał całą winę na siebie. Ranger sprawiał wrażenie mrukliwego i niedostępnego, ale pracowali razem już tak długo, że wiedział jak mocno tamten przeżywa porażki, które szkodziły innym. Po ich pierwszej wspólnej misji, kiedy dziewczyna, którą mieli uratować o mało co nie zginęła, był załamany. Mnóstwo czasu zajęło mu dojście do siebie.  
Yvers niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę charra i delikatnie poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- To wydarzyło się tak samo przeze mnie i cały oddział, nie tylko przez ciebie. Przestań się obwiniać.  
Gdyby nie wyczulony słuch thiefa, nie usłyszałby cichego:  
\- Nie potrafię.  
  
***  
  
Seraphowie w swoich lśniących zbrojach formowali szpaler, na końcu którego znajdował się tron królewski. Wstała z niego właśnie królowa Jennah, jak zawsze w białej sukni, piękna i dostojna. Rozłożyła szeroko ręce.  
\- Witamy w Divinity’s Reach, marszałku Trahearne. – oznajmiła z radosnym uśmiechem – Jak zawsze, jest nam niezwykle miło ciebie gościć.  
\- Dziękuję, pani. – sylvari skłonił się przed nią.  
Królowa zeszła do niego po schodach, Anise szła bez słowa tuż za nią.  
\- Zechce pan podążyć za mną. Przejdziemy do jednej z sal narad, będziemy mogli tam spokojnie porozmawiać.  
Udali się we trójkę w stronę drzwi, znajdujących się w jednym z rogów sali tronowej. Anise zamknęła je za nimi i stanęła na warcie, odwracając się do nich bokiem, żeby dać im trochę prywatności. Królowa i dowódca Paktu jeszcze przez chwilę wymieniali uprzejmości, zajmując miejsca przy stole.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że odpowiedział pan na moje zaproszenie. – Jennah uśmiechała się uprzejmie – Zapewne słyszał pan co nieco o planowanym szczycie koło Ebonhawke?  
\- Tak, coś obiło mi się o uszy. Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł i wielki krok w kierunku pojednania dwóch narodów.  
\- Ja też tak myślę. Na szczęście najważniejsi przedstawiciele charrów zgadzają się z nami i tylko dzięki temu to wszystko jest możliwe. Przed nami jeszcze wiele pracy i przygotowań, ale miejmy nadzieję, że rozmowy będą pomyślne.  
\- Czy myśli pani, że ktoś może zagrozić spotkaniu?  
\- Och, wiele osób na pewno by chciało. – Jennah westchnęła – Wciąż jest mnóstwo ludzi i charrów, którzy chcieliby zerwania rozejmu i dalszej walki.  
\- Wznowienie wojny nie pomoże nikomu.  
\- Pan i ja to wiemy, dowódcy charrów też to wiedzą. Teraz naszą rolą jest przekonać do tego nasze narody. Dlatego pomyślałam, że może mógłby pan być gościem honorowym tego szczytu?  
\- Ja? – Trahearne był wyraźnie zaskoczony – Jestem przecież sylvari, nie śmiałbym wygłaszać swojej opinii o konflikcie, który trwa o wiele dłużej niż moje istnienie.  
\- Ale jest też pan też dowódcą Paktu, organizacji, która łączy trzy Ordery Tyrii w walce o dobro wszystkich narodów. – powiedziała Jennah z uśmiechem – Pod pańskim przewodnictwem wojska Paktu pokonały Zhaitana. Można powiedzieć, że jest pan autorytetem w sprawach zachowywania pokoju na świecie.  
\- Jestem tylko jednym sylvari…  
\- Który stał się symbolem. – przerwała mu.  
\- Jeśli chce to pani ująć w ten sposób… Dobrze. Mam trochę spraw do załatwienia w różnych miejscach, ale będę na szczycie.  
\- Bramy asur są takie przydatne prawda? – Jennah zaśmiała się – Tylko dzięki nim mamy bezpośrednie połączenie z Ebonhawke. Aż strach myśleć, co by się stało gdyby nagle zostały odłączone.  
  
***  
  
Gęsty, zielonkawy dym zasnuwał całą jaskinię, utrudniając zobaczenie czegokolwiek. Wokół rozlegały się krzyki i szczęk broni. Wycie nieumarłych mieszało się z komendami wydawanymi na zmianę przez Forgala i Quecuana, którzy dowodzili obroną wioski. Drewniane chaty hyleków płonęły, dym gryzł w oczy i dusił. Warunki do walki było okropne.  
Warmaster wypatrywał wśród oparów i walczących ciał swojego podopiecznego, ale nie mógł go odnaleźć w tym chaosie. Denerwował się. Nie powinien był go spuszczać z oka, to była jego pierwsza poważna i duża bitwa. Nie mógł przewidzieć jak będzie się zachowywał.  
\- Forgalu, uważaj!  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zdążył zobaczyć, jak Veyael odcina głowę nieumarłego norna, który brał zamach, który zgniótłby jego czaszkę.  
\- Dzięki dzieciaku. – klepnął go lekko po ramieniu i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. Nie zauważył żadnych ran – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Ze mną tak, ale obrona nie radzi sobie. Nieumarłych jest zbyt wiele, spychają nas coraz dalej pod ścianę. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nas otoczą.  
\- Musimy przebijać się do wyjścia i odciąć im drogę. Wtedy my ich zepchniemy do ścian. Przemieszczaj się i przekazuj informację.  
\- Tak jest!  
Veyael zniknął w gęstych oparach, ale już za moment Forgal zauważył jak kolejne sylwetki przebijają się w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Pochwalił w myślach młodego sylvari i sam zaczął wyrąbywać sobie drogę na zewnątrz przez napierającą masę nieumarłych.  
Jego plan się powiódł. Musieli mieć bardzo dużo szczęścia albo ktoś z góry nad nimi czuwał, bo straty, poza zabudowaniami, były minimalne. Zginęło zaledwie kilka hyleków, a reszta dobijała teraz pozostałych wrogów, którzy z jękiem rzucali się na pobliskich wojowników. Warmaster rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Veyaela. Kątem oka zauważył mignięcie bieli i odwrócił się, żeby zawołać swojego podopiecznego, ale nie zdołał wykrztusić słowa. Guardian ze zmrużonymi sennie oczami i lekko nieprzytomnym uśmiechem stał nad powalonym nieumarłym i wznosił miecz do ciosu. Dopiero po kilku sekundach Forgal zauważył, że leżący Risen ma nogi odcięte w kolanach. W tym momencie ostrze zatoczyło szybki łuk i głowa potoczyła się pod nogi norna. Sylvari uniósł wzrok i ich oczy spotkały się. Warmaster jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niego takiego pustego, pozbawionego jakichkolwiek emocji spojrzenia. Lewa tęczówka zazwyczaj białych oczu guardiana była wyraźnie ciemniejsza. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. W pewnym momencie Veyael zamrugał gwałtownie i lekko potrząsnął głową, jakby otrząsał się ze snu. Oba jego oczy były zwyczajnie białe, jak zawsze. To musiało być przywidzenie, powiedział sobie Forgal, kiedy sylvari pomachał mu wesoło. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy.  
  
***  
  
Od rozmowy z Zojją minęło kilka dni, ale Minggki nie mogła przestać zastanawiać się nad jej słowami. Czy to możliwe, żeby Hexxe była członkiem Inquestu? Mesmerka nie lubiła wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, a jedno spotkanie jej przyjaciółki z Teyo jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Mogły przecież poznać się w zupełnie inny sposób. Zwłaszcza, że sama nawet tego nie widziała. Od początku zauważyła, że ani Zojja, ani Ulla nie przepadają za Hexxe i niechętnie podchodzą do ich znajomości. Czy to możliwe, że była asystentka Snaffa powiedziała to, żeby je skłócić? Nie znała jej dobrze, nie widziała do czego elementalistka była zdolna. Powinna sama porozmawiać o tym z Hexxe.  
Westchnęła. Blond asura stała jej się bardzo bliska. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniły po pierwszym spotkaniu i starały się widywać jak najczęściej. Minggki wiedziała, że czuje do niej coś więcej, a sądząc po reakcjach wszystkich z jej otoczenia, oni też wiedzieli. Bardzo prawdopodobne było to, że obiekt jej sympatii wiedział. Niby jak miała wypytać ją o Inquest, kiedy od razu traciła głowę i peszyła się w każdej rozmowie?  
\- Minggki, znowu się zawiesiłaś. – Nesse pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami.  
Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową z roztargnieniem.  
\- Przepraszam, mam ostatnio dużo na głowie…  
\- Rozumiem. – Nesse westchnął – Odkąd zmieniliśmy obiekty badań idzie nam coraz wolniej. Taali nie jest szczęśliwy.  
To było łagodnie powiedziane. Przewodniczący ich crewe chodził podenerwowany, warcząc na wszystkich i wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że winą za ich niepowodzenia obarcza mesmerkę. Atmosfera panująca w laboratorium nie była zbyt dobra w ostatnich dniach.  
\- Staram się jak mogę. – odezwała się mesmerka obrażonym tonem – To nie jest takie łatwe jak wam się wydaje.  
\- Wiem, wiem. – Nesse poklepał ją przyjaźnie po ramieniu – Ale postaraj się bardziej, bo inaczej stracimy finansowanie i każą nam się zająć czymś innym.  
Bardzo dużo silnej woli wymagało od niej powstrzymanie się przed pokazaniem mu jakiegoś wulgarnego gestu.  
  
***  
  
Jeszcze do niedawna Logan miał całkiem udany dzień. Obudził się wyspany i wypoczęty. W mieście nie było żadnych kłopotów, królowa przyjęła jego codzienny raport bardzo ciepło, cały czas uśmiechając się do niego. Anise, która stała za nią, nie wyglądała najlepiej, zupełnie jakby nie spała przez całą noc. Spotkał też Trahearna i dowiedział się, że dowódca Paktu będzie obecny na szczycie obok Ebonhawke. Pojednanie między charrami i ludźmi wiele dla niego znaczyło i chciał, żeby wszystko się udało. Z obecnym tam marszałkiem i wojskami Paktu, mało prawdopodobne było, że ktoś będzie próbował sabotować rozmowy. Wszystko szło tak jak powinno, aż do momentu, kiedy sylvari opuścił jego gabinet, żeby przygotować siebie i swoich ludzi to wyruszenia do Lion’s Arch. W drzwiach minęła się z nim Anise. Skinęła głową Trahearnowi, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi, stając naprzeciwko Logana. Dalej nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze, ale uśmiechała się do niego nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Udana rozmowa? – zapytała niezobowiązująco, siadając na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka i zakładając nogę na nogę. Rozpór w jej spódnicy odsłaniał nieprzyzwoicie dużo, ale kapitan powstrzymał wzrok przed podążaniem w górę.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. – odpowiedział powoli – Jesteś ciekawa o czym rozmawialiśmy?  
\- Och, nie bardzo. Domyślam się tematu, w końcu to jedyna rzecz o której ostatnio myślisz. – mrugnęła do niego, a Logan zacisnął usta – A skoro jesteśmy przy temacie, to doszły mnie słuchy, że znalazłeś sobie ciekawą asystentkę. Viola to dla ciebie za mało? – mówiła to beztroskim tonem, ale czuć było w nim stal. Uważnie obserwowała jego reakcje.  
Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo poruszył go fakt, że wiedziała o jego planie zabrania ze sobą Narshy do Ebonhawke.  
\- Nie wiem gdzie to usłyszałaś, ale to jakieś plotki. Nie potrzebuję asystentki.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – wzruszyła ramionami i podniosła się z krzesła – Dobrze, że nie próbujesz zastąpić Violi jakąś nisko urodzoną złodziejką. Byłaby niepocieszona.  
\- Nie śmiałbym urazić panny Roose ani jej nauczycielki. – sam nie wiedział jak udało mu się to wydusić z siebie, zachowując ten sam neutralny wyraz twarzy.  
Wzrok Anise na moment przeskoczył w stronę jego rąk i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mocno zaciska pięści. Cholera, jednak się zdradził. Nie musiał nawet na nią patrzeć, żeby widzieć ten tryumfalny uśmieszek.  
\- Czy to już wszystko?  
\- Tak, myślę, że mam już wszystko po co przyszłam. Nie będę zabierać ci cennego czasu. Miłego dnia.  
Wyszła, nie czekając nawet na jego odpowiedź. Logan potarł skronie. Skąd mogła wiedzieć? Czyżby podsłuchali go strażnicy? Nie mógł tego wykluczyć, to nie byli jego Seraphowie, do których miał pełne zaufanie. Zresztą to nie było ważne, musiał teraz pomyśleć co dalej. Anise będzie czujna, nie uda mu się zrealizować tego pomysłu. Będzie musiał stale się pilnować w Ebonhawke i mieć oczy dookoła głowy, żeby upilnować Violę. Pomijając już sam fakt, że rudowłosa mesmerka będzie chciała dla pewności pozbyć się Narshy. Biedna dziewczyna…  
Thackeray zerwał się gwałtownie z krzesła. Wiedział już dokładnie, co ma zrobić. Pozbyć się złodziejki z Divinity’s Reach. Wybiegł ze swojego gabinetu, modląc się w duchu, żeby Trahearne był jeszcze w mieście.  
Miał szczęście. Złapał sylvari w przejściu prowadzącym na plac, na którym znajdowała się brama asur łącząca stolicę z Lion’s Arch. Dowódca Paktu bez problemu dał się przekonać do pozostania w mieście jeszcze przez godzinę. Loganowi udało się namówić go wykonania jego pomysłu szybciej niż się spodziewał – w końcu sprawa była nie do końca legalna. Ale Trahearne uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo, więc zapewne miał w tym swój własny cel. Nie mógł się jednak nad tym zastanowić – czas gonił.  
  
***  
  
Przed samą sobą Narsha musiała przyznać, że była dosyć podekscytowana wizją opuszczenia więzienia i pracy dla kapitana Thackeraya. Wprawdzie było się to sprzeniewierzenie się wszystkim wartościom jakie wyznawała przez ostatnie siedem albo i więcej lat, ale z drugiej strony nie były to zbyt porządne wartości. Poza tym otwierało się przed nią tyle możliwości. Ascalon! Nigdy nie wychyliła nosa poza Divinity’s Reach i tereny Queensdale, poza jedną wizytą w Lion’s Arch kiedy była jeszcze dzieckiem, ale to działo się w jej poprzednim życiu. Jej entuzjazm trochę ostudzał fakt, że miała się udać w miejsce, gdzie będą charry. Bardzo dużo charrów, prawdopodobnie więcej niż ludzi. Nigdy nie spotkała żadnego, widziała je tylko na ilustracjach w książkach, którymi straszyła ją niańka, kiedy nie chciała grzecznie iść spać. Bandyci czasami rzucali obraźliwe żarty o charrach, z których śmiała się ze wszystkimi, ale nie wiedziała jak mają się one do prawdy. Nie była pewna czy chce konfrontować swoje wyobrażenia z rzeczywistością.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją otwarte nagle drzwi celi.  
\- Severin! Zbieraj się!  
Zmarszczyła brwi. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby Thackeray ją stąd wyciągnął. Kolejne przesłuchanie?  
\- Ogłuchłaś? Zbieraj się, nie ma czasu. – warknął strażnik i pociągnął ją za sobą.  
Zaczęła się bać. Strach wzmógł się kiedy mężczyzna wepchnął ją do jakiegoś schowka i kazał się rozbierać. Chciała zaprotestować, ale w tym momencie rzucił w nią jakimś szmatami.  
\- Przebieraj się. – polecił krótko i zamknął drzwi, dając jej odrobinę prywatności.  
Rozpoznała swoje stare ubranie, które skonfiskowano jej po aresztowaniu. Było w całkiem niezłym stanie. Założyła swój szary płaszcz i wciągnęła kaptur na głowę. W półmroku panującym wszędzie w podziemiach jej twarz była praktycznie niewidoczna. Kiedy wyszła strażnik bez słowa wziął jej więzienne ciuchy i poprowadził ją plątaniną wąskich korytarzy. Zapamiętała drogę tak na wszelki wypadek, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy trafi tu z powrotem. Wyszli wreszcie na powietrze i dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać żeby nie przystanąć i nie odetchnąć głęboko. Prowadzący ją mężczyzna od razu się zdenerwował i pociągnął za sobą, ale nie wiedział jak to jest spędzić prawie pół roku pod ziemią.  
Szli teraz znajomymi ulicami, używając wszystkich skrótów, które pamiętała. Już po paru chwilach zorientowała się, że zmierzają na górny poziom miasta. Miała wiele pytań, ale strażnik był niechętny do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy i tylko ją popędzał. Po drodze wyrzucił jej więzienne ubranie za jakiś mur.  
Przekradając się pod ścianami i w cieniu budynków dotarli do zewnętrznej części górnego poziomu. W przejściu prowadzącym na taras mężczyzna nagle odwrócił się i wszedł w jeden z bocznych korytarzy bez słowa. Dziewczyna straciła go z oczu. Zdezorientowana rozejrzała się wokół siebie, ale nikt się nią nie interesował. Może powinna teraz zniknąć…  
\- Narsha Severin? – zapytał spokojny, głęboki głos za jej plecami.  
Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Zobaczyła przed sobą niskiego sylvari o ciemnozielonej skórze, który uśmiechał się do niej pogodnie.  
\- Przysłał cię Thackeray? – zapytała podejrzliwie.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Plan się trochę zmienił, jak zostało mi dane do zrozumienia. Pójdziesz teraz ze mną.  
\- Słuchaj no, nigdzie nie pójdę dopóki Thackeray się tu nie pojawi i nie powie co jest grane…  
\- Panie Trahearne, jesteśmy gotowi do wyruszenia. – podeszła do nich dwójka żołnierzy w zbrojach Vigila, a Narsha wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
\- Trahearne? – zapytała słabo.  
\- To teraz nie ważne. Jak rozumiem nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, musimy iść szybko. – poprowadził ich, a złodziejka nie miała wyjścia jak podążyć za nim, idąc między dwoma żołnierzami, którzy wyglądali na jego ochronę.  
Weszli na dziedziniec, po którym przechadzali się ministrowie i dziewczyna nerwowo podciągnęła kaptur tak, żeby całkowicie skrywał jej twarz. Wielu ludzi kiwało głowami Trahearnowi, na nią i jej obstawę nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie niepokojeni przez nikogo doszli do bramy asur, która prowadziła do Lion’s Arch. Serce Narshy zabiło mocniej. Więc jednak.  
Przy bramie czekał Logan. Krótko uścisnął dłonie z przywódcą Paktu po czym zwrócił się do niej.  
\- Plan się zmienił. Musisz zniknąć na trochę. Trahearne umożliwił ci to, robiąc cię tymczasowym żołnierzem Paktu. Szczegóły poznasz później. Ale pamiętaj, że będę cię oczekiwał w Ebonhawke przed szczytem. Rozumiemy się?  
\- Ja… Co…? Ja nie…  
\- Świetnie. Powodzenia. – klepnął ją w plecy i szybko oddalił się w kierunku swojego gabinetu.  
Narsha popatrzyła bezradnie na Trahearna. Sylvari podał jej rękę i zaprowadził do bramy.  
\- Zapraszam.  
  
***  
  
Ubrana na zielono sylvari przyklęknęła, oglądając ślady pozostawione na ziemi. Odgarnęła za ucho swoje bladozielone włosy i podniosła fragment różowego kryształu.  
\- Jest ich coraz więcej. – powiedziała, odwracając się do idącej za nią asury.  
\- Nie wiem czego innego się spodziewałaś, Caithe. – odpowiedziała tamta sarkastycznie – Jesteśmy na terenie opanowanym przez te potwory. Oczywistym jest, że znajdujemy ich pozostałości.  
\- Rozmawiałam z żołnierzami Vigila, którzy tu stacjonują, Zojja. Twierdzą, że pojawia się tu coraz więcej branded stworzeń. Wiedzą co mówią, stacjonują tu już tak długo.  
\- Też z nimi rozmawiałam. Branded ciągną do dużych skupisk, a sama wiesz co Rytlock i Logan szykują w Ebonhawke.  
\- Zawiadomiłam Eir. – Caithe uważnie patrzyła na asurę mówiąc te słowa, ale nie doczekała się negatywnej reakcji.  
\- Dobrze, im nas więcej tym lepiej.  
Szły w milczeniu dalej, badając teren wokół siebie.  
\- Wiem o czym myślisz. – odezwała się wreszcie Zojja – Wydaje ci się, że dalej mam żal do Eir.  
\- Unikasz jej. Wszyscy to zauważyli, zwłaszcza ona.  
\- Wybaczyłam jej trzy lata temu i wtedy się pogodziłyśmy. Ale to nie znaczy, że nagle zaczniemy się dobrze dogadywać. Nie pasujemy do siebie.  
\- Myślę, że powinniście porozmawiać i pobyć razem.  
\- Nie dasz mi spokoju jak tego nie zrobię, prawda? - westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem. Caithe uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
\- Możesz na mnie liczyć. – odpowiedziała zadowolona.  
  
***  
  
Clawspur został wyrwany ze snu pukaniem do drzwi. Zerknął na zegarek – była druga w nocy. Już chciał to zignorować i przewrócić się na drugi bok, ale hałas się powtórzył. Warcząc ze zdenerwowaniem, odrzucił koc, którym był przykryty i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Przysięgam Yahuk, jeśli znowu mnie budzisz, bo upicie się w nocy jest dla ciebie genialnym pomysłem to… - urwał gwałtownie kiedy zobaczył kto stoi na jego progu.  
Sethir uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Niespodzianka?  
\- Seth? Co ty tu…? A to kto? – zapytał, widząc, że jego partner nie jest sam.  
Zza rangera wyłoniła się mniejsza postać w długim fioletowym płaszczu.  
\- To jest Yvers. Słuchaj, możemy wejść czy będziesz nas tu trzymał całą noc?  
Clawspur bez słowa się odsunął wpuszczając ich obu do środka. Sylvari rozglądał się dookoła z jawną ciekawością. Thief zwrócił się do Sethira.  
\- Nie żebym się nie cieszył, że cię widzę, ale co się dzieje?  
\- To długa historia. – ranger uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok – Opowiem ci rano. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko wizycie Yversa? Obiecałem, że pokażę mu Black Citadel.  
\- Skąd. Miło cię wreszcie poznać. – zwrócił się do sylvari – Sethir ciągle o tobie opowiada.  
\- O tobie też. – podali sobie dłonie – Ale nigdy nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć kto jest lepszym thiefem.  
\- Z oboma mi się dobrze pracuje, nie będę wybierał. – Shadowheart wzruszył ramionami.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Clawspur patrzył na swojego partnera wyczekująco. Sethir westchnął.  
\- Wiem, że się martwisz Claw, ale czy rozmowy mogą zaczekać do rana? Podróżowaliśmy cały dzień i noc, jestem wykończony. Nie mam na to wszystko siły. Ogarnę kanapę dla Yversa i chodźmy spać.  
\- Ja tu wszystko zrobię. Idź się połóż.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Widzę, że ledwo stoisz. Idź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę. – trącił lekko nosem jego nos. Sethir uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i poszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia.  
\- Czy to jest wasz odpowiednik pocałunku? – Clawspur zmierzył Yversa wzrokiem, ale ten nie wyglądał jakby się nabijał.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. – przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, a charr nasłuchiwał odgłosów ze swojego pokoju – Nie przeszkadza ci, że będziesz spał na kanapie? Niestety nie mogę ci zaproponować nic innego.  
\- Nie szkodzi, kanapa jest w sam raz. Jest większa niż Sethir ją opisał. – rozejrzał się – Twoje mieszkanie też wygląda ogólnie lepiej niż je przedstawił.  
\- Cały on. – mruknął drugi thief – Pewnie próbował cię zniechęcić do odwiedzin.  
\- Zawsze tak robi. A ja od tak dawna chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda wasze miasto, no i poznać ciebie.  
\- Więcej zobaczysz jutro w dzień. A teraz powiedz mi o co tu chodzi? – zapytał zniżając głos.  
Yvers milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale martwię się o Sethira. Ufam, że nikomu nie zdradzisz szczegółów. Nasza ostatnia misja zakończyła się niezbyt pomyślnie. Zginęła większość oddziału…  
\- Cholera. – Clawspur wyraźnie się zdenerwował – A wy odnieśliście jakieś rany?  
\- Nie naszego oddziału. Tylko tego, który ostrzelaliśmy.  
\- Słucham? – teraz był wyraźnie zszokowany.  
\- Oddział, który mieliśmy uratować był unieruchomiony w wąwozie. Z naszej strony wyglądało to jakby wszyscy tam byli martwi i roiło się tam od nieumarłych. Potem okazało się, że nieumarłych prawie tam nie było, a my strzelaliśmy do własnych żołnierzy. Sethir wydał rozkaz…  
\- On dowodził? – w miarę opowieści Clawspur był coraz bardziej zestresowany – Wydał taki rozkaz…  
\- Tak, ale decyzję skonsultował z całym oddziałem. – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Yvers – Nikt z nas go nie obwinia, wszyscy widzieliśmy to, co on. Trwa teraz dochodzenie i zostaliśmy odesłani do czasu wyjaśnienia tej sprawy. Nikt nie zeznaje przeciwko niemu, wina leży po stronie nas wszystkich. Ale on bierze całą na siebie.  
\- Ale bagno. – charr był tak zdenerwowany, że zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju – Dlaczego akurat jak on dowodził? Drugi raz to samo…  
\- Drugi raz? – Yvers nie zrozumiał. Clawspur popatrzył na niego chwilę.  
\- Nie mówił ci? – sylvari pokręcił głową. Charr westchnął – Z naszego starego warbandu przeżyliśmy tylko my. Nie wdając się w szczegóły - reszta zginęła z powodu błędnego rozkazu, który wydał właśnie Sethir. On ciągle się o to obwinia.  
Milczeli chwilę.  
\- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego ciągle powtarzał, że to jego wina. – powiedział cicho Yvers.  
Clawspur pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.  
\- Nie mam nawet pojęcia co teraz zrobić. – przyznał – Chodźmy spać, jutro pójdziemy na spacer po mieście, postaramy się go czymś zająć. Jak będzie miał co robić, nie będzie tyle myślał.  
\- Jakoś to będzie. – pocieszył go sylvari  
\- Miejmy nadzieję.


	3. Chapter 3

Wylądowali na niewielkim placyku, otoczonym przez bramy asur. Nie zdążyła się nawet porządnie rozejrzeć wokół zanim eskortujący ich żołnierze Vigila delikatnie, ale stanowczo chwycili ją za ramiona. Tak prowadzona nie miała innego wyjścia niż skierować się za Trahearnem w kierunku kolejnego różowego portalu. Pilnujący go nornijscy wojownicy obrzucili ich uważnymi spojrzeniami, ale nie robili żadnych problemów z przejściem. Narsha zdążyła jeszcze tylko zerknąć przez ramię żeby zobaczyć słynną fontannę przedstawiającą lwa, zanim cichy plusk fal pod nimi ucichł po przejściu przez bramę. Parę sekund później w policzki zaszczypał ją mróz i musiała zmrużyć oczy przed blaskiem słońca odbijającego się od ośnieżonych dachów.   
Brama w Hoelbrak znajdowała się na wzgórzu, z którego był doskonały widok na większość miasta. Wielkie sople lodu zwieszały się z okapów drewnianych budynków, które mijali. Severin z zainteresowaniem rozglądała się na boki, co szybko zauważył dowódca Paktu.  
\- Pierwszy raz w Hoelbrak? – zapytał przyjaźnie.  
Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, nie odrywając wzroku od pary dzieci, z których każde było wyższe od niej. W Divinity’s Reach niewiele było nornów, a w Queensdale nie spotkała żadnego przez ostatnie kilka lat. Tutaj wszyscy mijani mieszkańcy górowali nad nią co najmniej o głowę. Czuła się wśród nich nieswojo, ale zdawali nie zwracać się na nią uwagi.   
\- Zawsze zapominam jacy oni wszyscy są ogromni. – westchnęła do siebie cicho, po czym zdziwiła się kiedy jeden z żołnierzy Vigila pokiwał głową i jej przytaknął. Była to pierwsza interakcja jaką odbyła z którymkolwiek z nich, poza faktem, że cały czas prowadzili ją między sobą.   
Tymczasem, zaczęli się wspinać po szerokich, drewnianych schodach, prowadzących do największego budynku.   
\- Tutaj rezyduje większość najlepszych kupców Hoelbrak. – tłumaczył Trahearne, mijając porozstawiane stragany. – Musimy zaopatrzyć cię w coś odpowiedniego do temperatur, w które się udasz.  
\- Jak to? – Severin zmarszczyła brwi. – Gdzie niby się wybieramy? Myślałam, że masz odstawić mnie do Hoelbrak i tu przeczekam parę tygodni zanim ten kocioł w Divinity’s Reach się uspokoi.   
\- Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Ale ty musisz zniknąć, tak poinformował mnie Logan. Tutaj nie będziesz bezpieczna, za dużo podróżnych i turystów. Tak się składa, że wkrótce kilku żołnierzy Paktu będzie udawało się z misją na północ. Przydasz im się.  
\- Na północ? Ale… - dziewczyna chciała protestować, wiedziała jednak, że nie ma żadnych argumentów. Jak mogła się sprzeciwić ludziom, którzy zapewnili jej względną wolność? Niby mogła, ale byłoby to strasznie niewdzięczne z jej strony. No dobra, to jej nie przejmowało, ale nawet jeśli zostawiliby ją bez nadzoru to gdzie im ucieknie? Dalej w śnieg? Zaczęła bardzo żałować, że nie wyściubiła nigdy nosa poza Queensdale. Jej wiedza o świecie była bardzo marna.   
Trahearne czekał z cierpliwym uśmiechem, jakby wiedział jakie myśli przebiegają jej w tym momencie przez głowę. Dziewczyna z rezygnacją i bez słowa udała się za nim. Nie było w tym momencie nic co mogłaby powiedzieć, żeby jakoś poprawić sobie humor. 

***

Yvers rozejrzał się bezradnie. Żadna z wąskich, metalowych uliczek nie przypominała mu tej, którą tutaj przyszedł. Nagle pomysł, żeby zniknąć na trochę i samemu zwiedzać miasto nie wydawał mu się już taki dobry. Chciał dać Sethirowi i Clawspurowi trochę czasu dla siebie, widywali się wystarczająco rzadko bez kogoś na doczepkę. Przynajmniej jak będą go szukać, pobędą trochę razem…  
Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i obejrzał się szybko. Nie spodziewał się, żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, ale dawno wypracowane nawyki nigdy nie przestawały działać. W jednym z zaułków zauważył małego, czarnego charra, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Powoli podszedł do niego, wysuwając przed siebie puste ręce, żeby pokazać, że nie miał złych zamiarów.  
\- Witaj. – przykucnął przed dzieckiem i wyciągnął dłoń. Tamten bez wahania ją uścisnął. Odważny.  
\- Cześć. Jesteś sylvari prawda? – zapytał, machając entuzjastycznie ogonem.  
\- Tak. Nazywam się Yvers, a ty?  
\- Jestem Laven. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem sylvari. Nikt z mojego fahraru nie widział, chłopaki będą mi zazdrościć!  
Yvers uśmiechnął się i pozwolił małemu dotknąć swoich włosów, bo koniecznie chciał sprawdzić czy naprawdę są jak liście. Dzieciak miał też mnóstwo innych pytań i sylvari ledwo mógł nadążyć z odpowiedziami. Sam też wiele się dowiedział na nurtujące go zagadki, na które Sethir nie chciał odpowiadać.  
\- Nie można łapać obcych charrów za ogon! – Laven był wyraźnie oburzony na samą myśl – To niegrzeczne!  
\- Ale dlaczego? To taka sama część ciała jak ręka albo noga.  
\- No… - dziecko zawahało się – Nauczyciel nie chciał nam powiedzieć, powiedział że jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi żeby zrozumieć i ktoś nam to kiedyś wytłumaczy.   
Obaj zamilkli na chwilę, kontemplując posiadane informacje. Patrząc na siebie, wzruszyli ramionami, kiedy żadne wytłumaczenie nie przyszło im do głowy.   
\- Laven, czy znasz drogę do Hero’s Forum? Moi przyjaciele pewnie tam na mnie czekają, a ja nie wiem jak stąd trafić. Wasze miasto jest bardzo skomplikowane.  
Młody prychnął z wyższością.   
\- Tylko nie-charry nie potrafią się tu odnaleźć. Ale mogę cię zaprowadzić. Muszę wracać do fahraru, a to tuż obok. – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział trochę ciszej i jakby wstydliwie.   
Z Lavenem jako przewodnikiem nie mieli żadnych problemów i szybko udało im się wydostać plątaniny uliczek na główną drogę. Inni przechodnie obrzucali ich podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami, ale nikt nie komentował. W dobrym tempie dotarli do bramy prowadzącej do Hero’s Forum. Yvers już z daleka dostrzegł Sethira i Clawspura, stojących przed pubem. Rozmawiali z nieznanym mu charrem o bladożółtej sierści.  
\- To twoi przyjaciele? – zapytał go młody, podążając za jego spojrzeniem. Sylvari pokiwał głową – Miałeś rację, czekali na ciebie. Dobrze, że cię odprowadziłem. – był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.  
\- Dziękuję za pomoc. – podali sobie dłonie na pożegnanie i Laven odbiegł w kierunku budynku, przed którym stało kilka innych dzieci. Gestykulując żywo, wskazał im Yversa i chociaż sylvari ich nie słyszał, mógł sobie wyobrazić młodego jak się przechwala oprowadzaniem dziwnego przybysza po mieście.   
Skierował się w stronę stojącej przed pubem grupki i rozważył w myślach za i przeciw zakradnięcia się i złapania Sethira za ogon. Ilość przechodniów wokół odwiodła go jednak od tego pomysłu. Niejasno pamiętał niewybredne żarty pewnego bandyty na temat ogonów i nie chciał ryzykować ośmieszenia przyjaciela.  
Następnym razem, obiecał sobie w myślach.

***

Gościli Yversa zaledwie cztery dni, ale Sethir czuł jakby spędzili w Black Citadel już miesiąc. Codziennie zwiedzali inne miejsca, dla nich tak zwyczajne i znane, ale dla sylvari zupełnie nowe i fascynujące. Shadowheart za każdym razem był zaskoczony, kiedy jego doświadczony na polu walki partner, głowił się nad najbardziej codziennymi rzeczami. Pokazywali mu teraz ogromny piec hutniczy, który zasilał całe miasto i zajmował ćwierć jego powierzchni, a Sethir musiał złapać Yversa za płaszcz, kiedy ten za mocno wychylił się za barierkę, żeby uważniej przyjrzeć się procesowi przerabiania metalu.   
\- Czy wszystkie sylvari są takie nieostrożne? – Clawspur wydawał się niedowierzać.  
\- Nie, to ten jest specjalny. – odburknął ranger, a Yvers szturchnął go w ramię, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, że niektóre rzeczy robił tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak zareaguje Sethir, który lubił udawać, że nic go nie obchodzi, dopóki komuś nie groziła krzywda.   
Przekomarzali się jeszcze, kiedy drogę zastąpił im wysoki, szary Charr. Miał obandażowane całe prawe ramię, a na plecach dźwigał wielki młot. Uśmiechał się, mrużąc oczy.   
\- Sethir Shadowheart. Całe wieki cię nie widziałem. – miał bardzo głęboki, warkotliwy głos, który brzmiał groźnie wymawiając nawet niewinne powitanie.  
\- Korukhan. – podali sobie dłonie – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Och, ranisz mnie. – teatralnie otarł oczy – Pierwsze spotkanie po takim długim czasie i tylko „co ty tu robisz?”  
Yvers usłyszał cichy warkot i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Clawspura, z którego gardła się on wydobywał. Thief wyglądał na gotowego do ataku, patrzył groźnie na Korukhana, a jego mięśnie były spięte i gotowe do skoku.  
\- Och, on też tu jest. – szary Charr ledwo zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, co wydawało się rozwścieczyć go jeszcze bardziej. Sethir nieznacznie przesunął się tak, żeby zasłaniać pole widzenia swojego partnera. Tymczasem Korukhan zwrócił się do Yversa.  
\- Jego jeszcze nie znam, chociaż co nieco słyszałem.  
Sylvari zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co o mnie słyszałeś i od kogo?  
\- Widzę to, co niewidzialne i słyszę to, co niesłyszane. – Charr uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Sethir przewrócił oczami.   
\- Nie musisz się popisywać i robić z tego wielkiej tajemnicy.  
\- Jaka tajemnica? Jestem przecież tylko zwykłym kowalem. – odparł z udawanym wrzutem.   
\- Przestań przeciągać. Po co tu jesteś? – Clawspur był tak zdenerwowany, że jego futro zaczęło się jeżyć. Korukhan wyglądał jakby chciał zaśmiać mu się w twarz, jednak opanował się.  
\- Mam pewną informację dla Sethira. Tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Więc wy chłopcy możecie iść sobie na spacer, pooglądajcie nasze piękne pomniki na Placu Pamięci.  
Clawspur, bez dalszych komentarzy, przecisnął się obok niego gwałtownie. Po chwili wahania Yvers ruszył za nim, oglądając się za siebie jeszcze przez chwilę. Zostali sami.  
\- Dlaczego za każdym razem go podpuszczasz? – Sethir westchnął ciężko.  
\- On nie lubi mnie, a ja jego. Jest zabawnie. – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie ty wracasz potem do jego kwater i go przepraszasz. – mruknął Shadowheart, a kowal się zaśmiał.  
Przeszli wolnym krokiem na podest, na którym nie było żadnych robotników. Pod nimi huczało pomarańczowe morze roztopionego metalu, obracanego wolno przez wielkie łopaty. Z oddali dobiegały dźwięki pracujących maszyn i pokrzykiwania robotników. Korukhan oparł się o barierkę.  
\- Słyszałem, co się stało w Maelstrom. – zaczął powoli – Przykro mi.   
Ranger westchnął tylko. Słyszał to już od wszystkich przyjaciół i znajomych, ale wcale nie zmniejszało to jego poczucia winy.  
\- Nie jest dobrze Sethir. Dochodzenie trwa i pewnie będzie trwać jeszcze długo, bo dowództwo ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale ta cała Syska prezentuje mocne argumenty. Może ci mocno namieszać w aktach.   
\- Zdegradują mnie? – był zrezygnowany. Degradacja oznaczałaby koniec partnerstwa z Yversem i powrót do drobnych misji polegających głównie na przenoszeniu papierów.   
\- Nic nie jest pewne. Nie mam aż takich wtyk, żeby się dowiedzieć jaki będzie werdykt, ale jeszcze na niego trochę poczekasz. Szybko awansowałeś, może pewnym osobom było to nie w smak…  
\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że ta akcja była ustawiona? Ktoś mógłby poświęcić tylu ludzi, żeby co? Żeby mi trochę nabruździć? Nie jestem nikim ważnym.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że to było ustawione pod ciebie. Ale czytałem raporty twoje i całego oddziału, to wszystko wygląda podejrzanie. Przyjrzę się temu dogłębnie.  
Nie po raz pierwszy Sethir zastanowił się jak głęboko sięgają wpływy Korukhana. Kowal nigdy nie mówił wprost i maskował się żartami, ale wiedział zbyt wiele jak na zwykłego agenta Order of Whispers w Black Citadel.  
\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – zapytał tylko.  
\- Mój drogi. – Korukhan objął go ramieniem – Lubię cię i jesteś moim przyjacielem. Dla przyjaciół zrobię wszystko. Poza tym masz niezłe ciało, nie obrażę się jak okażesz wdzięczność...  
\- Spadaj. – Sethir zrzucił jego rękę.   
Kowal zerknął w dół, na ognistą kipiel pod nimi.  
\- Lepiej nie. – oparł się o barierkę bokiem, patrząc na Sethira – Tak naprawdę to muszę z tobą pogadać o czymś innym. Masz zadanie.  
\- Robią śledztwo i jednocześnie mnie gdzieś wysyłają? – ranger zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ktoś chce ciebie odesłać bardzo daleko, żebyś przypadkiem nie przyniósł jakichś argumentów na swoją korzyść. To dlatego ta sprawa mi tak śmierdzi. Coś jest nie w porządku i ja się dowiem co.  
\- Gdzie mam się udać? Jaki jest cel?  
\- Misja ma najwyższy priorytet, chociaż bardziej z politycznego względu. Zostałeś wybrany przedstawicielem naszej organizacji na misję Paktu, gratulacje. Razem z przedstawicielami innych Orderów wykonasz zadanie o najwyższej wadze, zlecone przez samego Trahearna. – wyrecytował szyderczo poważnym tonem.  
\- Przestań się wydurniać, powiedz mi po prostu o co chodzi.  
\- Zero zabawy z tobą. Dobra. Jak najszybciej masz się stawić w Hoelbrak, gdzie nastąpi połączenie sił z Paktem, najprawdopodobniej będzie to po jednym przedstawicielu Vigila i Durmand Priory. Tam otrzymasz dalsze instrukcje. Sam widzisz, sprawa polityczna.  
\- Mówiłeś, że chcą się mnie pozbyć, Hoelbrak wcale nie jest tak daleko.   
\- Z Hoelbrak to wy dopiero ruszycie mój drogi.   
\- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nic więcej nie wiesz? Ty?  
\- Schlebiasz mi taką wiarą w moje umiejętności. – puścił mu oczko – Oficjalnie nic więcej nie wiem, ale potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch. Trahearne był widziany w Hoelbrak parę dni temu ze swoją eskortą. Czyli zadanie będzie pochodzić bezpośrednio od niego. Co znajduje się na północy, na czym może mu zależeć tak, że wysyła mały, bo mały, ale jednak oddział Paktu?  
Sethir zmarszczył brwi, ale nie widział o co może chodzić rozmówcy. Korukhan warknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Zadam pytanie inaczej – o kim słyszałeś plotki, że działa na dalekiej północy, walcząc z icebroodami? Podpowiem ci, że to ktoś bardzo ważny.  
\- Ale… Jesteś pewien? – ranger wydawał się niedowierzać – Przecież nie może chodzić o… - kowal przerwał mu szybko.  
\- To tylko domysły, nie mów nic głośno tu, gdzie nas mogą podsłuchać! W końcu to tajna misja.   
\- Ale ona? Naprawdę tak myślisz? Po co?  
\- Ile bym dał wiedzieć po co i czemu akurat teraz. – Korukhan westchnął – Ale co można innego znaleźć na tym lodowym pustkowiu niż kogoś kto na trzy lata zniknął z powierzchni Tyrii?

***

Dni wolne zdarzały jej się niezwykle rzadko. Nacisk na jak najszybszy postęp badań był zbyt wielki, żeby móc pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek dłuższe przerwy, a tempo pracy ciągle wzrastało. Dlatego też, kiedy tylko Minggki dowiedziała się, że nie będzie potrzebna w laboratorium, bo ekipa techniczna musi ulepszyć sprzęt i wymienić zużyte komponenty, od razu zaprosiła do siebie Hexxe. Uwielbiała spędzać czas z przyjaciółką, ich rozmowy ją odprężały. Mogła pozwolić sobie na użalanie się nad sobą i mówienie wszystkiego, co leżało jej na sercu. Teraz jednak była zestresowana. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedziała jej Zojja. Co jeśli Hexxe była w jakiś sposób powiązana z Inquestem? Czy zmieniłoby to coś w ich znajomości? Mesmerka chciała być optymistką i myśleć, że nie, ale jeśli była ze sobą szczera, to nie miała pojęcia, co by się stało gdyby musiała wybierać, ani po której ze stron by stanęła…  
Możliwe było też, że tak naprawdę nie było żadnej wielkiej tajemnicy, a ona wyobrażała sobie same najczarniejsze scenariusze.  
Minggki jęknęła sfrustrowana i uderzyła głową w biurko kilka razy. W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Asura odetchnęła głęboko i podeszła, żeby je otworzyć.  
\- Cześć. – Hexxe uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło, wchodząc do środka.  
\- Hej. – niebieskowłosa odpowiedziała, rumieniąc się i odklejając z czoła samoprzylepną karteczkę z jakąś notatką, którą zauważyła dopiero teraz.   
\- Widzę, że praca daje ci się we znaki, nawet w dni wolne. – Hexxe rozpakowała przyniesione przez siebie ciastka. Zawsze sama je piekła, bo wiedziała, że Minggki je uwielbia. Mesmerka, kiedy tylko je zobaczyła, bez ceregieli wzięła od razu trzy i łakomie je zjadła. Blondynka zaśmiała się tylko i poszła zaparzyć herbatę.  
Parę godzin później obie leżały na kanapie, zwrócone w przeciwną stronę, tak, że ich głowy znajdowały się koło siebie. Rozmawiały o wszystkim, co tylko przyszło im na myśl.  
Minggki czuła jak mocno bije jej serce, kiedy Hexxe odwracała się lekko w jej stronę i ich uszy ocierały się o siebie, a oddech przyjaciółki ogrzewał jej policzek. Starała zachowywać się naturalnie, ale miała wrażenie, że każde przełknięcie śliny, każdy oddech odbija się echem od ścian. Chciała być jeszcze bliżej, móc dotknąć blond włosów i złapać ją za rękę. W tym momencie postanowiła, że cokolwiek usłyszy, zawsze stanie po jej stronie. Może było to nierozsądne zachowanie, ale czemu zawsze miała być logiczna?  
\- Hex?  
Druga asura zamruczała sennie w odpowiedzi.  
\- Muszę cię o coś zapytać. To ważne.   
Przyjaciółka otworzyła swoje fioletowe oczy i spojrzała na nią ciepło.  
\- Pytaj o co tylko chcesz.  
Minggki odetchnęła głęboko, zbierając się na odwagę.   
\- Rozmawiałam z Zojją. Mówiła, że widziała cię z Teyo, jak o czymś rozmawiałyście. Chciałam zapytać czy coś cię łączy z Inquestem…  
Hexxe usiadła gwałtownie, na jej twarzy nie było śladu po uśmiechu. Mesmerka też usiadła.  
\- Zojja powiedziała ci, że jestem w Inqueście? I ty jej tak od razu uwierzyłaś? – zapytała z wyrzutem – Ona już od dawna stara się nas skłócić, bo mnie nie lubi. Powinnaś to wiedzieć!  
\- Nie! – Minggki chwyciła jej dłoń – Wcale tak nie myślę! Nie dawało mi to spokoju i chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – Hexxe wyszarpnęła rękę i spojrzała na nią zimno – Że nie jestem w Inqueście, a Teyo to stara znajoma? A co, jeśli jednak jestem częścią strasznego, złego Inquestu? Pobiegniesz i powiesz swojej kochanej mentorce?  
\- Hex, przestań. – Minggki była bliska łez. Rozmowa przebiegała zupełnie inaczej niż to sobie wyobrażała i nie miała pojęcia jak się teraz zachować ani co powiedzieć. – Ufam ci, cokolwiek robisz! Kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni.  
Obie zastygły w bezruchu patrząc na siebie zszokowane. Niebieskowłosa nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie jej się wymknęło. Hexxe wyglądała jakby ją ktoś uderzył. Zerwała się nagle z kanapy.  
\- Ja muszę iść. Muszę… coś zrobić. – wymamrotała unikając jej spojrzenia i gwałtownie zbierając swoje rzeczy.  
\- Hex… - Minggki nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Wszystko stało się tak nagle, zupełnie nie wiedziała jak znalazły się w tym punkcie.  
\- Min, przepraszam. – powiedziała Hexxe, stojąc już przy drzwiach – Muszę iść.  
Po chwili już jej nie było, a mieszkanie stało się przeraźliwie puste i zimne. 

***

Minggki roztrąciła papiery na biurku, w poszukiwaniu tabletek przeciwbólowych. Migrena była tak potężna, że nie była w stanie otworzyć oczu. Pokrzykiwania asystentów w laboratorium nie pomagały w relaksie. Mesmerka była zirytowana – prosiła ich, żeby zachowywali się spokojnie, bo źle się czuła, ale najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru tego uszanować. Po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż nie tratowali jej jak członka zespołu, była kimś z zewnątrz. Zawsze trochę obok, wpychana gdzieś na siłę. Zupełnie tak jak wchodziła do głowy obiektom badawczym. Ulla załatwiła w końcu ochotników do eksperymentów i dopiero teraz dla Minggki zaczęła się prawdziwa praca. Do tej pory nie była świadoma jak wielki trud trzeba było włożyć, żeby złamać psychiczne bariery zwykłej jednostki, a co dopiero mówić o mesmerach. Szło jej coraz lepiej, ale badania i próby były okupione jej bólami głowy, krwotokami z nosa i omdleniami. Zaczynała się zastanawiać czy warto było się w to wszystko pakować.  
Oparła czoło o chłodny blat stołu. Kłótnia z Hexxe sprzed dwóch dni, o ile można to było tak nazwać, nie pozwalała jej się skupić na badaniach i jej współpracownicy od razu zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mogła im się przyznać, ale wkrótce sami się domyślą. Taali nie da jej wtedy spokoju.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała nagle za sobą zaniepokojony głos Ulli.   
Odwróciła się gwałtownie i od razu się skrzywiła, gdy nagły ruch tylko pogorszył jej migrenę. Starsza asura przyłożyła jej rękę do czoła, chcąc zbadać temperaturę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, to tylko zmęczenie. – Minggki odtrąciła dłoń zirytowana.   
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Ulla wydawała się urażona, ale mesmerka nie przejęła się tym. Czuła, że to, co stało się między nią i Hexxe, wydarzyło się pośrednio właśnie przez nią i Zojję. Gdyby nie ich gadanie, nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy kwestionować lojalności przyjaciółki. Zupełnie jakby na przekor swoim opiekunkom miała ochotę poprzeć Inquest.   
\- Będziesz miała trochę czasu, żeby odpocząć od tych eksperymentów. – powiedziała Ulla, nie patrząc na nią. Oglądała wykresy i tabelki znajdujące się na biurku. Minggki spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.  
\- Jak to? Przecież te badania to priorytet naszego oddziału.   
\- Priorytety i cele cały czas się zmieniają moja droga. Zostałaś wybrana do misji w terenie, jako przedstawicielka Durmand Priory.   
\- Misja w terenie? – mesmerka nie mogła przestać się dziwić. Była naukowcem, nie wojownikiem. Dlaczego akurat ona? Kiedy o to zapytała, Ulla odparła tylko z niecierpliwością:  
\- Zostałaś wybrana odgórnie przez komisję kilku osób, wśród której nie zasiadałam. Wykaż się postawą odpowiednią dla członka naszej organizacji, będziesz nas reprezentować pośród przedstawicieli innych części Paktu. Pojutrze o godzinie dziesiątej przejdziesz przez bramę do Lion’s Arch, a stamtąd do Hoelbrak, gdzie dołączysz do reszty składu i otrzymasz szczegóły misji. Powodzenia.  
Z tymi słowami odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Zatrzymała się przy stanowisku Taaliego i zaczęła się przyglądać wykresom i blueprintom wiszącym nad jego biurkiem. Mężczyzna dyskretnie zerknął przez ramię na Minggki, która patrzyła przed siebie z niedowierzaniem, przetrawiając otrzymane informacje.   
\- Czy jest pani pewna, że to dobry pomysł? Ona nie jest agentem terenowym, a poza tym opóźni to nasze badania o dobrych kilka tygodni…  
\- Ona musi stąd zniknąć na jakiś czas. – głos Ulli był cichy, ale stanowczy – Inquest za bardzo się nią interesuje, a wysłanie jej z oddziałem Paktu uniemożliwi im kontakt. To najbardziej optymalne rozwiązanie.  
Taali nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie odezwał się już ani słowem na ten temat. Pożegnał swoją przełożoną i odesłał Minggki do domu.   
\- Miesiące badań w plecy. – westchnął ciężko.

***

Niebieskowłosa asura z niechęcią patrzyła na porozrzucane po pokoju rzeczy. Miała zabrać ze sobą tylko niezbędne przedmioty, ale w ogóle nie była w nastroju, żeby się spakować. Czuła się źle, wyruszając na drugi koniec świata i zostawiając wszystkie sprawy w takim stanie, w jakim były teraz. Nie podobało jej się zachowanie Ulli, nagłe przerwanie badań, sprawa z Hexxe. Bała się, że jak wróci pewnych rzeczy nie da się zmienić.   
Rzuciła się na łóżko z żałosnym jękiem. Kiedy tak leżała i rozmyślała nad niesprawiedliwością losu, usłyszała zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę rozważała czy po prostu go nie zignorować, ale kiedy odgłosy się powtórzyły, stoczyła się na podłogę i poszła otworzyć. Na progu stała Hexxe.  
\- Hex? Co ty tu robisz? – Minggki nie wierzyła własnym oczom.  
Blond asura weszła do mieszkania i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.   
\- Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym co wtedy powiedziałaś. – w jej wzroku było widać desperację, położyła dłonie na ramionach mesmerki. – Ja też cię kocham i skończy się to dla nas obu źle, ale wolałam ci powiedzieć, niż żałować, że nigdy nie wykorzystałam tej szansy.   
Zanim niebieskowłosa zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Hexxe pocałowała ją. Przez chwilę Minggki zamarła w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co ma robić, ale zaraz zaczęła odwzajemniać pocałunek. Oczy zamknęły jej się same, dłonie powędrowały do talii przyjaciółki. Skupiła się tylko na uczuciu jakie wywołały w niej usta drugiej asury i zupełnie nie zauważyła kiedy obie przesunęły się w stronę kanapy, dopóki na niej nie wylądowały. Fioletowe oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie z góry, blond kosmyki łaskotały w policzki.   
\- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. – wyszeptała Hexxe.  
\- Musimy. – zgodziła się Minggki i przyciągnęła ją w swoją stronę.

***

Flagi łopotały leniwie na wietrze, który powoli przeganiał chmury po niebie. Z dziedzińca słychać było pokrzykiwania instruktorów i pełne zapału odpowiedzi rekrutów. Szczęk mieczy odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian zamku, potęgując panujący w okolicy zgiełk.  
Veyael dziarsko zasalutował dwóm strażnikom pilnującym ogromnych drewnianych drzwi, po czym przekroczył próg. Zszedł po szerokich kamiennych schodach do przestronnego okrągłego pomieszczenia, którego ściany były zastawione półkami pełnymi książek. Tu i ówdzie kręcili się wysocy stopniem członkowie Vigila. Kilku zerknęło na niego ciekawie, ale nikt go nie zaczepił. Sylvari odważnie podszedł do stojącej na środku sali Charr, marszczącej czoło nad jakąś mapą.  
\- Pani generał. – wykonał sprężysty salut.   
Almorra Soulkeeper skinęła mu głową, odrywając spojrzenie od planów.  
\- Witam. Słyszałam od twojego opiekuna, że misja pomocy plemieniu hyleków została zakończona sukcesem.  
\- Tak jest. Zdałem swój raport już wcześniej, ale mogę opowiedzieć o wszystkim osobiście, jeśli pani chce usłyszeć.  
\- Wystarczy mi twój raport, dziękuję. – uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jego entuzjazm. – Forgal wydał o tobie bardzo pozytywną opinię. Sprawdzasz się w terenie i potrafisz podejmować odpowiednie działania po osądzeniu sytuacji. Po ocenie twoich poczynań postanowiłam cię awansować na stanowisko crusadera. Gratuluję.  
Veyael uścisnął jej dłoń z wniebowziętą miną.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję, to ogromny zaszczyt. – ledwo mógł pohamować wzruszenie, które ścisnęło mu gardło.  
Charr uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.  
\- Zasłużyłeś sobie chłopcze. Ale nie rozklejaj mi się tu, łzy radości to dopiero po dojściu do stopnia warmastera.  
\- Tak jest!  
Almorra skinęła mu głową, po czym wróciła do studiowania map i planów. Sylvari rozejrzał się szczęśliwy. Zgromadzeni tam akurat członkowie Vigila uśmiechali się do niego i gratulowali sukcesu. Pośród nich białowłosy sylvari dostrzegł swojego mentora.  
\- Forgalu. – zaczął, podchodząc do niego – Nawet nie wiem jak mam ci dziękować. To jest jak spełnienie marzeń.  
\- Zasłużyłeś sobie. – starszy norn uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go po plecach. – Musimy to teraz oblać.  
Udali się obaj do mesy, w której nie było nikogo poza kucharzem. Podał im obu kufle piwa i zniknął gdzieś w głębinach kuchni, z której dochodziły smakowite zapachy. Forgal i Veyael usiedli przy jednym z długich stołów, znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu.   
\- Wyższa ranga wiąże się w większą odpowiedzialnością, pamiętaj o tym. Zaczniesz wykonywać teraz większość misji samodzielnie i będziesz odpowiedzialny za tych, których będziesz chronił. – przestrzegł norn swojego podopiecznego, który gorliwie kiwał głową.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym nauczycielem, Forgalu. Nie przyniosę ci wstydu.  
\- No ja myślę. – wznieśli toast i przez chwilę, żaden z nich nic nie mówił, zajęci byli piciem.   
\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, Veyaelu. – warmaster spoważniał i wyglądał jakby wahał się czy ma powiedzieć to, co planuje – Czy jesteś świadomy tego, co wydarzyło się przy twoim… - urwał na chwilę i spojrzenie uciekło mu w górę, szukał dobrego słowa – Przy twoich narodzinach? – zakończył trochę niezręcznie.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – sylvari odstawił ostrożnie swój kufel na stół i badawczo wpatrywał się w opiekuna.   
\- Czasami podczas walki zmieniasz się. – Forgal mówił powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – Zupełnie jakbyś był inną osobą. Zachowujesz się niepokojąco.  
Veyael przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił. Wbił w stół spojrzenie, którego norn nie potrafił zinterpretować, i które go zaniepokoiło. Sylvari westchnął głęboko.  
\- Czasami podczas walki czuję się jakbym odpływał. – wyznał – Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, mam w głowie tylko urywki, resztę widzę jak przez mgłę. Czy robię wtedy coś nieodpowiedniego?  
\- Nie, nie. – Forgal pocieszył go szybko, bo młodszy wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Tylko… Sprawiasz wrażenie jakby podobała ci się przemoc, którą czynisz. Jakby bawiło cię zabijanie.  
Norn zaczął żałować tych słów, jak tylko spojrzał w białe zszokowane oczy. Veyael naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co się czasami z nim działo.   
\- Dzieje się tak tylko podczas walki, więc założyłem, że to szał bitewny. Jest powszechny u nornów i nie ma się czym przejmować.   
\- Pytałeś czy wiem co się wydarzyło kiedy się obudziłem. – głos sylvari był cichy i Forgal mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech – Wiem, że Nightmare Court próbował wpłynąć na mój sen i widziałem obrazy, które mi zesłali. Ale nigdy później nie wróciły one do mnie, a Matka powiedziała, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie zostałem zatruty koszmarem. Myślisz, że może jednak istnieje jakiś związek?  
\- Nie wiem. – norn wydawał się bezradny – Wy sylvari jesteście takie młode, nikt nie ma do końca pojęcia w jaki sposób funkcjonujecie i co się w was dzieje. Ale wierzę, że z tobą jest wszystko w porządku.  
\- Naprawdę? – w białych oczach Veyaela błysnęła nadzieja.  
\- Tak. Jesteś normalnym, pełnym zapału sylvari, który jest zbyt ciekawski i przez to często pakuje nas w kłopoty. – białowłosy zaśmiał się – Obiecaj mi tylko, że jeśli coś zacznie się dziać i będzie cię to niepokoić to dasz komuś znać. Mi, innym członkom Paktu, Pale Tree…   
\- Oczywiście. Nie zniósłbym gdyby coś się komuś stało z mojej winy.  
\- Dobrze. – uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
Moment przerwał im jeden z rekrutów, który zajrzał nieśmiało do mesy, żeby przekazać im wezwanie na górę, do generał Almorry. Udali się tam szybko, po to żeby dowiedzieć się o nowej, samodzielnej misji Veyaela.  
\- Generał Trahearne poprosił o przedstawiciela każdego z Orderów do tego zadania. Będzie to twoja pierwsza samodzielna misja razem z innymi członkami Paktu, więc masz okazję się wykazać.   
\- Tak jest!  
\- Nie musisz tak krzyczeć…  
\- Nie zawiodę!  
Almorra pokręciła głową.  
\- Forgal miał rację, jesteś aż zanadto gorliwy. W każdym razie, udasz się do Lion’s Arch i stamtąd bramą asur do Hoelbrak, gdzie na przedstawicieli Orderów oczekuje generał Trahearne, który wyda wam dalsze rozkazy. Powodzenia.  
Veyael zasalutował i odszedł na bok, gdzie Forgal opierał się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.   
\- Gratulacje chłopaku. – odezwał się ciepło. Sylvari uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
\- Dostałem awans i od razu pierwszą misję, czy to nie wspaniałe?  
\- Musisz tylko uważać, żeby nie pakować wszystkich w kłopoty. Mogą być mniej wyrozumiali ode mnie. – puścił mu oczko, ale po chwili spoważniał – Uważaj na siebie i pamiętaj o czym rozmawialiśmy. Jak tylko będzie coś się działo, powiedz komuś.  
Veyael pokiwał poważanie głową, ale zaraz odzyskał humor i zaczął entuzjastycznie planować co ze sobą zabierze i co będzie robił po drodze. Forgal potakiwał z uśmiechem.

***

Logan raźnym krokiem, z rękami założonymi na plecach, przechadzał się przed białą bramą. Czterech Seraphów z jego obstawy stało parę kroków dalej i ze znudzonymi minami obserwowało przechodniów na pobliskiej ulicy. Grupa żołnierzy ze swoim słynnym dowódcą przyciągała spojrzenia, ale zamieszanie wzbudziła dopiero biała, bogato zdobiona kareta, która nadjeżdżała od strony górnego miasta. Thackeray zatrzymał się i skinieniem dłoni nakazał swoim ludziom gotowość. Stanęli na baczność akurat jak powóz zatrzymał się przed Loganem. Drzwiczki ozdobione herbem otworzyły się, wyjrzała zza nich Viola.  
\- Panno Roose. – Logan ukłonił się i podał jej rękę, pomagając wysiąść z karety.  
\- Witam kapitanie Thackeray. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.   
Drgnął zdziwiony, ale szybko się opanował. Arystokratka sprawiała wrażenie o wiele bardziej przyjaźnie nastawionej niż na wszystkich ich poprzednich spotkaniach. Nie miał zamiaru jednak o tym wspominać, jeżeli dziewczyna stwierdziła, że na czas delegacji dobrze będzie udawać miłą, to tylko ułatwi mu sprawę. Obrzucił wzrokiem jej bogatą suknię. Była szeroka i bardzo nieporęczna.  
\- Panno Violu, chciałbym tylko przypomnieć, że znajdziemy się w warunkach polowych. Nie wiem czy taki strój będzie komfortowy.  
\- Och, proszę się o mnie nie martwić. – potrząsnęła swoimi blond lokami – Dam sobie radę. Musimy przecież godnie reprezentować Divinity’s Reach, nieprawdaż? I proszę mówić do mnie po prostu Viola, tak będzie wygodniej. Jestem w końcu pana asystentką.  
Logan pokiwał niepewnie głową i poprowadził ją w stronę bramy asur prowadzącej do Ebonhawke. Oddział Seraphów i służba niosąca bagaże udała się za nimi. Po drugiej stronie miał czekać wóz, który zawiezie ich na miejsce szczytu. Mężczyzna wyobraził sobie pannę Roose starającą się wyglądać godnie w swojej wielkiej sukni w wozie ciągniętym przez woły i musiał zagryźć usta, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Czy zna pan jakieś charry, panie Thackeray? – zapytała Viola kiedy zbliżali się do portalu.  
\- Swego czasu poznałem kilka, owszem. – uśmiechnął się do siebie – Z jednym się nawet zaprzyjaźniłem.  
\- Przyjaźń człowieka z charrem, jakież to kontrowersyjne. – nie słyszał w jej głosie ani śladu ironii, ale i tak mógłby przysiąc, że arystokratka żartuje sobie z niego.  
\- Będziesz miała okazję go poznać. Jest jednym z przedstawicieli na szczycie. – powiedział tylko, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Brzmi pan na bardzo zadowolonego z tego spotkania. – dziewczyna rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie, którego nie zauważył.  
\- Nie aż tak bardzo. – odparł, ale jego szczęśliwa mina mówiła sama za siebie.

***

Po niebie przemknęła fioletowa błyskawica, w oddali zabrzmiał grzmot. Chociaż mógł to być równie dobrze warkot jakiejś bestii czającej się wśród skrystalizowanych traw. Caithe uważnie obserwowała otaczające je pustkowia w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia, ale wyglądało na to, że tym razem nic nie czaiło się, żeby je zaatakować. Im dalej posuwały się na południe, tym więcej spotykały branded stworzeń. Było to tym bardziej niepokojące, dlatego że zazwyczaj istoty opętane przez smoki występowały w mniejszych ilościach wokół większych skupisk ludności, które potrafiły się przed nimi skutecznie bronić. Tutaj tendencja była odwrotna.   
\- Widzę jakieś obozowisko na horyzoncie. – poinformowała ją siedząca na swoim golemie Zojja.  
Caithe popatrzyła w kierunku wskazywanym przez towarzyszkę. Przed nimi rozciągało się pustkowie, nad którym górowało jedno wzgórze. Kręcili się po nim żołnierze i stało tam kilka namiotów.   
\- Wygląda jak obozowisko Vigila. – stwierdziła Caithe.  
\- Możemy się tam udać i pozyskać jakieś informacje. – asura wzruszyła ramionami. – Mało prawdopodobne, że będą coś wiedzieć, ale co innego mamy do roboty.  
Sylvari pokiwała głową i obie kobiety udały się w tamtą stronę.

***

\- Panie Brimstone! – charr o białej sierści zaglądała nerwowo między namioty, w poszukiwaniu swojego przełożonego. W jednej dłoni niosła zwinięte w rulon dokumenty, manewrując nimi tak, żeby nie zaczepiły o liczne odstające elementy jej zbroi, a drugą odgarniała z oczu czarną grzywę. Było samo południe, słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, a trybun Blood Legion znowu się gdzieś zapodział. Krążący po obozie ludzie i charry obrzucały ją zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Musiała stanowić niezłe widowisko – wielka charr w pełnej zbroi wrzeszcząca i biegająca w kółko z papierami. Zaczęła powoli tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Ashtar! Znowu mi się zgubiłaś. – usłyszała nagle za swoimi plecami. Przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć trybuna Brimstone stojące z założonymi rękami i groźną miną. Zdradzało go jednak rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- To pan mi się zgubił. – odparła zmęczonym tonem. Chciała szybko udać się w cień i zająć się pracą, którą mieli tu do wykonania.   
\- Dziewczyno, przestań być ciągle taka spięta. – Rytlock porzuciły pozory gniewu i krótko poklepał ją po ramieniu – Chodźmy gdzieś usiąść, bo zaraz mi padniesz i kto będzie wtedy nosił te wszystkie dokumenty.  
Udali się do namiotu narad, który był w tym momencie pusty. Ashtar rozłożyła niesione przez siebie papiery na ogromnym stole stojącym na środku. Pochylili się nad nimi oboje.   
\- To są plany całego tego miejsca, a to rozpiska głównego posiedzenia, z wyszczególnieniem kto gdzie będzie siedział i czyim jest przedstawicielem. – kobieta pokazywała kolejne diagramy.  
\- Chyba każdy ludzki minister ma swojego wysłannika. – Brimstone prychnął pogardliwie – Ciekawe jak oni wszyscy się dogadają.  
\- Dlatego szczyt jest przewidziany na kilka tygodni. Rozmowy pokojowe zawsze trwają długo, a zwłaszcza takie skomplikowane jak te.  
\- Chcemy tylko przejść od rozejmu do pokoju, to powinno zająć pół dnia.  
\- Nie kiedy dwie strony mają taką bogatą historię jak nasze. – Rytlock pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nią.  
Przeglądali dalej wszystkie rozpiski, zapamiętując to, czym mieli się zająć.   
\- Przedstawicielem królowej Jennah będzie kapitan Logan Thackeray. – rzuciła nagle Ashtar i zerknęła na trybuna, który nagle bardzo się zmieszał – To pana stary znajomy prawda?  
\- Co? A… Tak. – mruknął Rytlock, nagle bardzo zainteresowany listą kucharzy odpowiedzialnych za posiłki dla ludzi – Spotkaliśmy się raz czy dwa.  
\- Zanim zaczęłam dla pana pracować bardzo interesowała mnie cała historia Destiny’s Edge, czytałam wszystko na ten temat. – wyznała kobieta, powstrzymując śmiech, widząc jak Brimstone kurczy się w sobie z każdym jej słowem i pomrukuje coś cicho – A potem Logan Thackeray pomógł panu w walce w Citadel of Flame.   
\- Tak, pogodziliśmy się wtedy. – Rytlock uśmiechał się lekko do swoich wspomnień, ale szybko zorientował się i odchrząknął – To stare dzieje.  
\- Dobrze mieć przyjaciela po stronie ludzi na tym szczycie. Może porozmawia pan z nim przed rozpoczęciem rozmów, żeby wybadać jakie są nastroje? – Ashtar zrobiła niewinną minę, kiedy trybun rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Może się z nim spotkam. – zdecydował w końcu oficjalnym tonem – A teraz muszę iść gdzie indziej.   
\- Proszę tylko nie znikać, mamy jeszcze do omówienia pana mowę.   
\- Tak, tak. – rzucił tylko na odchodnym, machając ręką.   
Poły namiotu opadły na ziemię i Ashtar dała sobie jeszcze kilka sekund zanim zaczęła się cicho śmiać.

***

Pierwszy dzień w Hoelbrak był dla Narshy ekscytujący, drugi już o wiele mniej. Zimno zaczęło dawać jej się we znaki, mimo futra, które podarował jej Trahearne. Jej swoboda była pozorna, bo zawsze chodził za nią jeden z żołnierzy Vigila. Szybko główną rozrywką dziewczyny stało się prowokowanie jej obstawy. Ciężko było wydobyć z nich jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale raz udało jej się tak rozśmieszyć jednego, że zaśmiał się na głos. Wprawdzie postanowiła potem, że już nigdy nie będzie próbować swoich sił w keg brawl, ale powtarzała sobie, że warto było. Choćby dla bezcennych reakcji jakie wywołała pośród wszystkich obserwatorów.  
Trzeciego dnia po śniadaniu zjawił się Trahearne, który z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn unikał jej przez poprzednie dni.  
\- Dzisiaj zjawią się przedstawiciele trzech Orderów, z którymi udasz się na misję. Nie jesteś częścią Paktu, ale Logan za ciebie ręczy, więc ufam, że podejdziesz do tego z taką samą powagą jak twoi przyszli towarzysze i że nie zrobisz nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić im w jakikolwiek sposób.   
Dziewczyna planowała urwać się przy pierwszej dobrej okazji z jakąś karawaną kupiecką, ale teraz obiecała sylvari, że będzie grzecznie wykonywać polecenia i nie będzie nikogo narażać. Zresztą nie planowała pozbywania się innych, po co robić sobie wrogów. Póki co, jej doświadczenia wskazywały na to, że członkowie Paktu byli zbyt łatwowierni i pobłażliwi. Pewnie za przykładem przywódcy. Tak naprawdę Narsha mogła zniknąć już dawno, ale coś w zachowaniu Trahearna i jego sposobie postępowania z innymi jej nie pozwalało. Nie chciała go zawieść, chociaż sama nie wiedziała czemu. Była jednak pewna, że jak tylko oddali się spod jego wpływu, będzie mogła bez skrupułów myśleć tylko o sobie.  
Oczekiwanie na przybycie przedstawicieli Orderów dłużyło się niemiłosiernie. Trahearne i jego ludzie zdawali nie przejmować się bezczynnością, ale Severin robiła się nerwowa. Za bardzo przypomniało jej to przygotowania do napadu, kiedy bandyci czekali na sygnał od Peta i wszystkich ponosiły emocje. Nie pomagało jej też tkwienie bez ruchu na mrozie, pod bramą prowadzącą do Lion’s Arch, którą mieli przejść żołnierze.  
\- Myślę, że możemy się spodziewać pierwszego przedstawiciela za moment. – Trahearne uśmiechnął się. Narsha przewróciła oczami i nie skomentowała.  
Okazało się, że dowódca Paktu miał rację. Zaledwie parę minut później z bramy wyłonił się białowłosy sylvari o ciemnej, granatowej skórze ubrany w zbroję Vigila. Rozejrzał się z podekscytowaniem, chłonąc widok roztaczający się ze wzgórza. Zauważył ich małą grupkę i raźnym krokiem ruszył w ich stronę. Severin wydawało się, że zaraz zacznie podskakiwać. Był tak rozpędzony, że zatrzymał się z lekkim poślizgiem tuż przed Trahearnem, a stopy zaryły mu się w śniegu.  
\- Melduje się crusader Veyael! – zasalutował entuzjastycznie. Jego białe oczy błyszczały z podniecenia i cały zdawał się aż drżeć z emocji.  
\- Spocznij. – rzucił drugi sylvari łagodnym tonem – Witam przedstawiciela Vigila. Słyszałem o tobie parę pozytywnych rzeczy.   
Białowłosy rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, chociaż Narsha myślała, że nie jest to możliwe.   
\- Tak się cieszę, że zostałem wybrany do tej misji. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby została wykonana.  
Trahearne pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Wyraźnie spodobało mu się zaangażowanie drugiego sylvari. Złodziejka tak się zapatrzyła na guardiana, że nowoprzybyłego członka oddziału zauważyła dopiero kiedy rzucił na nią cień. Spojrzała w górę i pobladła pod kapturem. Był to charr o rudobrązowej sierści przecinanej czarnymi paskami, ubrany w ciemnozielony strój Order of Whispers. Zatrzymał na moment spojrzenie na niej po czym jego wzrok przeniósł się na innych zgromadzonych. Wyprostował się i zasalutował przed Trahearnem.  
\- Lightbringer Sethir Shadowheart melduje się na wezwanie. – powiedział głosem, który brzmiał dla Severin bardziej jak warkot. Był głęboki i słyszała w nim dźwięki, jakich ludzkie gardło nie było w stanie wydać. Dziewczyna starała się dyskretnie wycofać za żołnierzy Vigila, ale charr i tak zauważył jej ruch. Jego ogon drgnął, zmarszczył nos i delikatnie zmrużył oczy, ale nie patrzył na nią. Narsha nie miała pojęcia co to miało oznaczać, ale miała nadzieję, że nic złego.   
Przerażał ją. Był niższy od nornów i szczuplejszy od wielu z nich – łuk zawieszony na jego plecach wskazywał na to, że był rangerem. Ale widok jego kłów, długich pazurów i rogów wzbudzał w niej nieznany dotąd strach. Zaczęła żałować, że wplątała się w to wszystko. A mogła teraz spokojnie siedzieć w więzieniu i bać się jedynie, że Betty wbije jej nóż w plecy.  
Tymczasem Trahearne uścisnął dłoń charra i pogodnie z nim rozmawiał.  
\- Miło cię znowu widzieć. Pamiętam nasze ostatnie spotkanie w Orr, wykonywałeś misję ze swoim partnerem.  
\- Tak, z Yversem. – Sethir skinął głową – Bardzo nam pan wtedy pomógł.  
\- Taka jest moja rola.  
Nagle charr drgnął gwałtownie. Niezauważony przez nikogo Veyael podszedł blisko i dotknął jego przedramienia.  
\- Jesteś Lightbringerem? – zapytał, a oczy błyszczały mu w podnieceniu – To najwyższa ranga w Order of Whispers!  
Sethir wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony.  
\- No tak. – powiedział w końcu – Służę tam już od wielu lat.  
\- Och, to takie wspaniałe. – białowłosy sylvari wyraźnie się rozmarzył – Ja dosłownie parę dni temu awansowałem na crusadera. Myślisz, że mam szanse na Warmastera?  
Żołnierze Vigila z obstawy Trahearna szturchali się ramionami i śmiali pod nosem. Shadowheart zagubionym wzrokiem szukał pomocy u dowódcy Paktu, który również zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Veyael jest bardzo młodym sylvari i cały czas poznaje świat. – powiedział tonem wyjaśnienia.  
\- Ach, właśnie! Powinienem był się przedstawić. Jestem Veyael. – wyciągnął dłoń. Sethir popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale uścisnął ją po chwili wahania.  
\- Sethir Shadowheart.  
\- Jakie ciekawe nazwisko. Musisz mi opowiedzieć wszystko o nim. I o sobie. – żołnierz Vigila zaczynał się rozkręcać, ale przerwało mu ciche chrząknięcie i Przepraszam, wymamrotane kobiecym głosem.  
Spojrzenia wszystkich podążyły w dół, na niebieskowłosa asurę o ciemnobeżowej skórze. Włosy miała związane w kucyk, z którego wymykało się kilka kosmyków, a na sobie miała biało niebieskie szaty maga. Na jej plecach przymocowany był złoty staff. Mając na sobie uwagę wszystkich skóra na jej policzkach pociemniała gwałtownie, a jej wielkie uszy oklapły lekko.  
\- Jestem scholar Minggki reprezentująca Durmand Priory. – odezwała się cichym głosem, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.  
\- Witam. – Trahearne uścisnął lekko jej dłoń – Jestem dowódcą Paktu, Trahearne. – wyprostował się i zaczął mówić bardziej oficjalnym tonem – Skoro już wszyscy się tu zebraliśmy, chciałbym was wprowadzić w szczegóły waszego zadania. Lightbringer Sethir Shadowheart, scholar Minggki oraz crusader Veyael – wszyscy zostaliście wybrani jako przedstawiciele swoich Orderów. Waszym celem jest odszukać i odeskortować Commandera Paktu, Metheoris Dragonslayer do Summit Peak znajdującego się na terenie Fields of Ruin, gdzie będą odbywać się rozmowy pokojowe. – charr nie zareagował inaczej niż skinięciem głową, za to białowłosy guardian wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej podekscytowanego. Asura zrobiła nieszczęśliwą minę, ale szybko się opanowała i słuchała dalej w skupieniu, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Dowódca kontynuował:  
\- Ostatnio widziano ją na dalekiej północy, we Frostgorge Sound i tam też się udacie. Otrzymacie zaraz wszystkie niezbędne środki na podróż, które zapewnił wam Knut Whitebear, opiekujący się Hoelbrak. Uda się z wami także Narsha Severin, moja wysłanniczka. – wskazał na dziewczynę, która wyglądała zza żołnierzy Vigila. Ci popchnęli ją lekko w stronę nowych towarzyszy. Stanęła po stronie przeciwnej od charra, cały czas zerkając na niego nerwowo.  
\- Dowodził będzie Sethir jako najwyższy stopniem i najbardziej doświadczony. Przekazuję mu oficjalne rozkazy i wszelkie uprawnienia, które mogą wam się przydać w podróży. – podał rangerowi zapieczętowaną kopertę, którą ten otworzył i szybko przeczytał zapisana kartkę. Rzucił badawcze spojrzenie Trahearnowi, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Sethir pokiwał głową i schował papier do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego płaszcza.  
\- To już wszystko, pozostaje mi życzyć wam powodzenia i jak najszybszego wykonania misji. – zasalutował im na pożegnanie. Odpowiedzieli tym samym, Minggki lekko niezdarnie. Narsha włożyła tylko ręce do kieszeni i głębiej naciągnęła kaptur na głowę, idąc na samym końcu grupy, którą na północ prowadził charr.   
Ależ się wkopała.

***

Kończyła zdawać swój raport, a siedząca za biurkiem trójka asur kiwała zgodnie głowami.   
\- Świetna robota, Hex. – Teyo uśmiechała się wrednie. Z pewnością słyszała już plotki, które krążyły o niej i o Minggki. Znając ją, będzie próbowała to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Hexxe z trudem powstrzymała się przed pogardliwym prychnięciem. Nie znosiła tej asury.  
\- Zadanie zostało wykonane z wynikami lepszymi niż się spodziewaliśmy. Należy ci się nagroda. – starszy mężczyzna, siedzący po lewej stronie przeglądał papiery leżące przed nim na biurku.  
\- Dostaniesz awans. – zadecydowała trzecia z obecnych, której imienia Hexxe nie znała. Widziała ją przedtem tylko raz, na wielkiej naradzie w Metrica Province.  
\- Zwolniło się stanowisko w ośrodku, w którym nadzoruję badania. Tak się składa, że jest to twoja dziedzina, więc będziesz zadowolona.   
\- Co to za ośrodek? – zapytała Teyo z zaciekawieniem, zanim Hexxe zdążyła to zrobić.  
\- Znajduje się na terenie Mount Maelstrom. – blond asura westchnęła rozczarowana. Liczyła na coś bliżej Metrica Province, gdzie mogłaby mieć stały kontakt z Minggki.  
\- Co tam badacie? – tym razem pytanie zadał jedyny obecny mężczyzna.  
\- Wybaczcie, ale to ściśle tajne. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.  
\- Daj spokój, zdradź nam cokolwiek. – Teyo przyjaźnie szturchnęła koleżankę łokciem. Tamta delikatnie otrzepała ramię i odsunęła się nieznacznie.   
\- Jedyne co mogę wam zdradzić to nazwa. Badania są znane jedynie pracownikom ośrodka i są ściśle tajne.  
\- To gdzie mnie wysyłacie? – Hexxe nie wytrzymała.  
\- Awansujesz na pracownika laboratorium Crucible of Eternity. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej – Gratulacje.

***

Królowa Jennah siedziała pochylona nad biurkiem, przeglądając piętrzącą się tam górę dokumentów. Na niektórych składała swój podpis, inne odrzucała na bok. Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, po czym uchyliły się po chwili i do gabinetu wślizgnęła się Anise.  
\- Thackeray i Viola wyruszyli do Ebonhawke. – poinformowała władczynię, podchodząc do niej. Delikatnie dotknęła ciemnych włosów kobiety i oparła się o biurko. Sterta papierów przechyliła się niebezpiecznie i Jennah rzuciła jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.   
\- Będziesz to wszystko zbierać. – ostrzegła rudowłosą. Anise zaśmiała się i złapała królową za rękę.   
Trwały tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, po prostu przebywając ze sobą.   
\- Co z tą bandytką? – Jennah przerwała milczenie i uciekła spojrzeniem w dół.   
\- Szukam jej, ale do tej pory zapewne zdążyła się ulotnić z Divinity’s Reach. Najpewniej wróciła do swojej szajki i zapadnie się pod ziemię na jakiś czas. Ale złodzieje tacy jak ona zawsze prędzej czy później wypłyną. Kiedyś powinie jej się noga.   
\- Dopilnuj, żeby się znalazła. Loganowi z jakiegoś powodu na niej zależało.  
\- Thackeray chciał mieć kogoś swojego obok Violi. – Anise prychnęła pogardliwie. – Znalazł sobie jakąś prostą dziewczynę, która kupił obietnicą wyjścia z więzienia.  
\- Mimo wszystko, zależało mu na tyle, że teraz jej tam nie ma.   
\- Nie ma szans przejść przez bramę na Ruriktionie. Dopilnowałam tego.   
\- Jesteśmy już zbyt daleko, żeby jakaś złodziejka wszystko popsuła.   
Anise ścisnęła mocniej jej dłoń.   
\- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.   
Jennah westchnęła i wróciła do dokumentów zalegających na biurku. Anise pogładziła ją po ramieniu po czym bezszelestnie wyszła z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Królowa wróciła do przerwanego zajęcia.


End file.
